


Strange Places

by geethr75



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Friendship, Gen, Happens during HBP, Light Angst, Sirius comes back from the dead, canon compliant upto Ootp, post OotP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 40,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: Sirius comes back from beyond, but he's different





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALannister/gifts), [goldenfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenfairy/gifts), [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



“You have been chosen,” the voice reverberated inside him. He lifted his head, even the small movement costing a great deal of effort. He was tired, so tired, and he longed to rest.

“You have been chosen,” the voice spoke again. 

“I don’t…understand…” his voice was a croak.

“You shall gain knowledge, but it is up to you to understand. You have been chosen.”

“Chosen for what?” he was feeling stronger and he half rose, but there was nothing there. He was surrounded by a vast emptiness and the voice that spoke seemed to come from all around. He noticed that there was nothing solid beneath him, he seemed to be suspended in mid-air, if there was air in this place.

“You shall know. But now, you must go back.”

“Go back, where? Where am I? Who am I?” he had stood up as he spoke, realizing suddenly that he did not know who he was or where.

“You will know when you return. You have been chosen.”

“Chosen for what?” but his voice died in the void and silence was all the answer he got. Then the world started spinning and he was spinning along with it and he screamed, but no sound emerged from his mouth and then he was falling, falling, falling…..

Albus Dumbledore examined the prone body of the man who lay on the shabby bed.

“You mean he just appeared here?” he asked Mundungus Fletcher.

Mundungus nodded. “There was a sound like a thunder clap, almost like someone apparating, but louder, very louder, and there he was.”

The door burst open and Remus Lupin rushed inside. “Professor! Mad-Eye told me-”

He stopped short at seeing the prone form on the bed.

“It’s him,” said he. “But how is this possible?”

Dumbledore shook his head. “I do not know. But yes, it appears to be him. And he seems to be alive as well.”

Lupin walked over to the bed, looking down at the unconscious man. “Sirius…” he whispered.


	2. Chapter One

Sirius Black stared out of the window of his home. His friends and the rest of the order were finally convinced that it was really him and he was back. But they did not know how. Dumbledore had questioned him extensively, but Sirius could not tell him how he had returned.

He could not remember anything from the moment he fell through the veil. The last thing he remembered before waking up in Mundungus' bed was fighting Bellatrix. He could not even tell how he appeared in Mundungus' bed, though Dumbledore had told him it was probably because of the Black heirlooms that Mundungus had stolen from Grimmauld Place. His hovel was the only place other than Sirius' parental home which held so many Black heirlooms. And whatever enchantment caused Sirius to be sent back obviously could not get through the Fidelius charm on Grimmauld Place.

It was a good explanation, thought Sirius. But it still did not explain how he was still alive. And he could not understand how an enchantment powerful enough to reverse death could still not break the fidelius charm. 

Sirius had attended two separate Ministry hearings to officially clear his name and to be legally registered as Harry's guardian. In spite of Dumbledore's many objections including his explanation of why Harry needed to be with his muggle relatives, Sirius had represented to the ministry to have Harry placed under his guardianship and his petition had been granted. Sirius had spruced up his house and had also invited Ron and Hermione for the summer, so Harry would have his friends with him. 

He had acceded to Dumbledore's request to have Harry brought by the order members. Dumbledore had also placed a Fidelius charm on Sirius' house with himself as secret keeper. 

"Professor," Sirius had said after his first meeting with the Headmaster as Dumbledore was about to leave. "Don't put it on."

Dumbledore had looked confused. 

"You'll find something you've been searching for a long time," Sirius had said. "Do not use it. Just destroy it. Do not use it at any cost."

"What do you mean, Sirius?" Dumbledore had asked, his blue eyes sharp.

Sirius had shook his head, looking confused. "It just came to me," he had said. 

Dumbledore had nodded, though he still looked at Sirius oddly, as if wondering if Sirius was completely sane.

That was a few weeks ago. Since then, Sirius had been kept extremely busy that he had not had any opportunity for a private conversation with Dumbledore. Moony had spent as much time with him as possible, and Sirius had welcomed his friend's company. It was just the two of them now. James waa gone, and Peter...Peter the traitor was still among the living.

Sirius looked up from his contemplation of the window as he heard the noise from the front door. His face split in a wide grin as he hurried to open the door. 

Harry and his friends had arrived.

"Sirius!" Harry all but threw himself on him, and Sirius caught him, laughing. Merlin! The boy had grown. Sirius could feel the moisture in his eyes as he drank in the sight of Harry's face. It was the first time he was seeing Harry since his- resurrection- though not for want of trying. He would have run off to Harry as soon as he became conscious, but Remus and Dumbledore had stopped him. They had informed Harry and he had more important things to take care of, like clearing his name. Of course, nothing was as important as Harry, but he knew that meeting Harry could wait till he'd cleared his name and got his house cleaned up. The decision to wait till he cleaned his house was made easier by the knowledge that Harry was not at the time residing with his muggle relatives, but with the Weasley family. That also gave him time to get Harry's guardianship changed to him. But once the legal guardianship had been transferred to him, there was nothing preventing him from bringing Harry to his house.

"Sirius!" Harry was laughing too, though there was an odd catch to his voice. Hermione's eyes were bright with tears as she hugged him next. Fortunately, Ron only shook his hand, perhaps realizing that Sirius had all the hugs he needed for the time. 

"I'll show you to your rooms," he said once Hermione decided not to hug him to death. "You three have really grown!"

"We can't have," Harry was grinning. "It has not been that long!"

Hermione punched him in the arm just as Harry blushed. Probably someone had warned him not to remind Sirius of his death, but Sirius didn't mind. It was Harry after all, and it was not as if Sirius could remember anything from his time beyond. He did not even know if he had really died inspite of everyone assuring him that he had indeed died. But since the last thing he remembered was battling Bellatrix, it did not affect him much when people talked of his death. The few days that he lost did not bother him much since he was certain that nothing significant might have happened in that time.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" Remus was also laughing as he greeted the three children. Sirius thought that he'd never seen Moony look so happy since their school days. Of course, none of them could stay out of things, and there was still a war coming, whether they wanted it or not, but for a few moments, he could pretend that Voldemort was not out there, that he could keep these children safe in here, that his friend would not need to go back into a world that did not want him. 

Sirius smiled at his oldest friend as the two men took the trunks of the children, and took them to their rooms. The chatter of the three children, their palpable excitement and obvious joy was making him smile. He wished he didn't have to cast a pall of gloom over the joyous atmosphere, but Voldemort was out there, and they had so little time. Sirius frowned at the thought. But the thought refused to leave.

"So, Harry," he smiled at his godson, his son in all but blood. "Tell me about this prophecy that Voldemort wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll try to update this once a week at least. Hope you all enjoy this. Thank you.


	3. Chapter Two

The smile slid off Harry's face, and a worried frown replaced it. His eyes darted to his friends who looked equally worried. Moony had tensed, though he remained silent. 

"Sirius," Harry said after a long moment of silence. "I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I can't."

"But you know," Moony said. "All three of you know?"

It was more of a question than a statement, and Sirius knew the answer even before Harry spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore told me after... After what happened at the Department of Mysteries. He told me not to tell anyone. He made an exception for Ron and Hermione, but he said not to tell anyone else."

"I see," Sirius said, though he did not see at all. "But he must have thought I was dead then. That's probably why he made the exception only for your friends."

Harry looked completely miserable. "He made the exception when he came to collect me from the Dursleys this year," he said in a low voice. "He knew you were alive then."

"I see," Sirius said in a flat voice. "So I'm good enough to put my life on the line for that bloody prophecy, but not trustworthy enough to know what it is!"

"Sirius!" Remus' voice was shocked, and Sirius stopped, raking his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry," he told Harry. "I'm not angry at you or your friends, but- Nevermind. I know it anyway,"

"Know what?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. 

"The prophecy of course," he said, as the words came to him. "And since Voldemort sets so much store by it, maybe it is time I had a hand in your education the rest of the holidays."

"Dumbledore is giving me private lessons this year." Harry said.

"That's after school reopens, isn't it? Till then, it won't hurt you three to learn some advanced defensive magic. Will help you in your NEWTs too. Have you given a thought to what you want to do once you leave school?"

"We thought..." Ron muttered, "we'd like to be aurors..."

"But we didn't get the necessary grades for potions," Harry said, and Sirius could hear the disappointment that he was trying to hide. "So, that's a bust,"

"Dumbledore will find a way," Sirius said. He felt certain of it. If Dumbledore wanted Harry to take potions in his NEWT, he would find a way. "Anyway, you three rest for now. Moony and I'll draw up a list of spells for you to learn."

"But we're underage," Hermione said. "We cannot practice spells,"

"Don't worry," Sirius winked at her. "We have ways around that. None of you are going to get in trouble with the ministry."

He left them to their devices in Harry's room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Kreacher was there, muttering to himself. Sirius' face wrinkled in distaste at the sight of the Elf. He knew of the role Kreacher had played in luring Harry to the ministry. Dumbledore had offered to take him to Hogwarts where the other House Elfs would keep an eye on him, but Sirius had declined, bringing him here, and ordering him never to leave the house. All the Black family heirlooms that Mundungus had pilfered from Grimmauld Place were now in the small room where Kreacher slept. It was not kindness that prompted Sirius to keep Kreacher with him. It was mistrust, and the realization that Kreacher would obey any direct orders he gave. 

"Dinner is ready, Master," Kreacher said in tones of utmost loathing. 

"Good. Go to your room now, and stay there till I want you again," Sirius said coldly.

"You're too harsh on him," Remus sat down at the kitchen table. 

"He's the reason I nearly died, and Harry nearly fell into Voldemort's trap." Sirius said grimly. 

"Dumbledore-" Remus began when Sirius made a grimace.

"Let's not talk about that man,"

"I'm sure he must have had a good reason to want to keep the prophecy a secret." Remus bit his lip, and then said hesitantly, "You said you know the prophecy."

Sirius rubbed his face tiredly. "I do. Since I came back... It's like I know things that I've no way of knowing. They just come to me. Sometimes they make no sense. Sometimes they do."

"And this prophecy is one of those things,"

Sirius nodded. "It is horrible, Moony. I can't think how Harry is able to hold up. It's too heavy a burden for any child."

"Tell me," Remus said, and really, if he couldn't trust Remus, there was no one he could trust, and so he told him.

"Neither can live while the other survives," Moony's voice had a hollow ring to it.

"That's what it says," Sirius confirmed.

"He needs all the help we can give him, and even then... Sirius, this is Voldemort we're talking about! If Harry is to face him alone, it just scares me to think of it!"

"I know," Sirius said. "But look on the bright side, Moony. Voldemort doesn't know the prophecy yet, and there's no specific timeline before Harry might need to meet him. That meeting could be many years in the future."

"Do you think we'll have that much time?" Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. The honest answer would have been no, but perhaps they would be lucky. Perhaps Voldemort wouldn't gain so much power for some years. Perhaps Scrimgeour would be able to provide strong leadership and direction, though Sirius had his doubts about it. He knew Scrimgeour had some agenda regarding Harry, and that was the reason why the ministry had been so eager to have Harry's guardianship transferred to him. They wanted to remove him from Dumbledore's influence. But his current anger at the man notwithstanding, Sirius knew that removing Harry from Dumbledore's influence so he could be a poster boy for the ministry was a bad idea, not to speak an impossibility. Harry had his own mind, and the thought made Sirius so proud.

"It's just the two of us now, Moony," Sirius said softly. "Did we ever think of a day when James might be dead and Peter would betray us?"

Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "So many things have changed, Sirius. But we need to take care of Harry now. We've to do what we can for him."

"For all three of them," Sirius said. "For, I don't see them letting him get into any trouble by himself, do you?"

Remus chuckled. "I guess not. He's lucky to have them."

The front doorbell rang. They looked at each other and stood, drawing their wands. The fdelius charm ensured their protection, but there was no need to take any chances.

"Kreacher," Sirius said. "Get the door,"

They stood, wands aloft, watching the door. It was Dumbledore who came into the kitchen, followed by Snape, an expression of utmost revulsion was there on the potion master's face.


	4. Chapter Three

Sirius grimaced. He was not happy to see Snape. Even less was he happy to have the man brought into his house, and into the select few who have been allowed inside the Fidelius charm parameters. Dumbledore should at least have asked him, but then, he would probably have said no, so it made sense that he did not ask. But that did not mean he had to like it.

Dumbledore made polite enquiries about whether Harry had already arrived, though he did not ask to see him. Then, he turned his sharp gaze on Sirius' face, and said. "Sirius, can you explain anything about the warning you gave me?"

Sirius frowned. He was not expecting that. "I don't know if I can explain. It just came to me while I was talking to you that day. Why? Did anything happen?"

"You could say that," Dumbledore spoke slowly, but his piercing blue eyes never left Sirius' face. "I did come across something that- I have greatly desired. But I remembered your warning in time. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise, you might be dying right now, if not already dead." Snape spoke harshly. 

A faint smile appeared on Dumbledore's face, amused and yet affectionate as he looked at Snape. "I'm sure you would have found a way to keep me alive, Severus," his gaze shifted back to Sirius. "You can understand why I'm asking, Sirius. Somehow, you knew what was going to happen, and if not for your warning, I might well be dead now. While I'm not concerned for me personally, I can't but help feel that my death might have been a disaster for the Order."

Sirius frowned again. "I cannot explain it, Albus. I really cannot. I would like to help you, but I don't know why I said it. The thought just came to me, and I had to say it."

"Perhaps your brush with death has made you a Seer," Snape said, not sneering for once, "gave you prophetic powers."

"This is not prophecy," Dumbledore said. "Prophecy is not a prediction of the future. It is just a prediction of a possible future. And generally, Seers remain unaware when they have made a prediction. But here, Sirius was fully aware of what he said, and what he said was very clearly a prediction of the future. He knew what was going to happen before it happened."

"Wish I had this ability last year," Sirius muttered.

"But then, you might not have been able to clear your name," Dumbledore said gently. "Or to become Harry's guardian,"

Sirius nodded. "I guess it all turned out for the best."

"Yes," Dumbledore seemed to be steeling himself for something. "Sirius, will you allow me to look into your mind? Perhaps the key to what you did may be buried deep in your psyche, and legilimency can bring it forth. If your mind contains information that can turn this war around..."

Sirius was stunned. That was the last thing he expected. But at least, Dumbledore has offered to do it himself and not let Snape do it, as he did with Harry's Occlumency lessons. Perhaps it was the thought of Harry's lessons that did it, but he shook his head. "Sorry, Albus. I'm not comfortable having my mind invaded."

"And what when the Dark Lord invades your mind?" Snape asked harshly. "Your return from beyond has not gone unnoticed by him. He is eager to get his hands on you. And if he succeeds, he shall not ask your permission! He shall tear into your mind, and bring forth every little secret that you've ever harboured. Believe me Black, you would not relish that experience."

"Why should Voldemort be interested in me?" Sirius demanded. 

"The Dark Lord is as obsessed with immortality as he is with establishing his ascendancy. To him, the two are the same. As such, he will not pass up the opportunity to find out how you came back."

"So, what are you suggesting? That I hide away again?" He stood up, agitated. "That I stay locked up again? No! I did not go to all this trouble to get my name cleared so that I can hide somewhere!"

"No," Dumbledore agreed. "None of us expect you to do it. But I want you to understand the risks, Sirius. Voldemort already knows what you mean to Harry. Now, you are his legal guardian. And you have somehow succeeded in coming back from the dead. All this makes you a target. Last year, he used a vision to lure Harry out. This year, he may attempt to make that vision true."

"And how is invading my mind going to help with any of this?" Sirius asked furiously.

"If there is knowledge of future locked inside your mind, perhaps we'll find a way to thwart Voldemort's plans for you."

"So he has plans," Sirius glanced at Snape as he spoke.

Snape gave a curt nod.

Sirius sat down again. "All right, Albus. I don't think you'll find anything, but I guess it's worth a try."

Dumbledore said. "Thank you. I promise I will not invade any of your memories other than the ones we require."

Dumbledore's presence in his head was invasive, and yet subtle. It was also gentle, and Sirius tried not to close his eyes. After a few moments, the presence was gone.

"I could not find anything." Dumbledore said softly. He sighed. "I think it is time for Plan B as the muggles say."

"There is a Plan B." Sirius said. And he was not surprised. It was to be expected that Dumbledore would be having a plan B. "A plan B for what?"

"Your safety," Dumbledore said. "I've convinced Minerva that due to the accident that befell her at the end of last year, perhaps she should take it a bit easy this year. Focus only on the OWL and NEWT students. She agreed on the condition that I find someone competent to teach the classes up to fourth year."

"You're asking me to come to Hogwarts as a teacher," Sirius couldn't believe it.

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that you'll be safe enough in Hogwarts. It'll also give both you and Harry an opportunity to be near each other. You did register your Animagus form, did you not?"

Sirius nodded. "I had to. Fortunately, they considered the time I already served in Azkaban as punishment enough, though I still had to pay a fine. Albus, are you certain about this? I've never taught anyone anything."

"There's always a first time," Dumbledore smiled benignly at him. "You were the best in your year in Transfiguration. Even Minerva acknowledges your competence to teach her classes. You'll do well."

Sirius grinned. "Thank you, Albus. It'll be a real pleasure."

Dumbledore rose. "I think we're done here, Severus."

"Snape," Sirius said. "Don't go and make any Unbreakable Vows now,"

"Is that something that came to you?" Dumbledore asked before Snape could open his mouth.

Sirius nodded. He did not know what was happening, but it was important. That he knew. "This is important," he said.

Snape gave a terse nod, looking furious. Somehow, it gave Sirius no satisfaction.


	5. Chapter Four

Harry and his friends were thrilled that Sirius would be coming to Hogwarts. They were also thrilled at the training Lupin and Sirius were providing. Within a few short weeks, Sirius was beginning to lose the haunted look he had and was beginning to look more human. His frame was also filling up, and traces of the man he once was could be seen again. Lupin too was looking healthier than he ever did. His robes were no longer as shabby as they were before. The only downside was the visit from Snape a few days before the full moon when he came to prepare the wolfsbane for Lupin's use.

“It has to be prepared fresh,” Sirius told the children. “I don't like old Snivellus being here either, but Moony needs him. Or that potion at least.”

“Can't you prepare the potion, yourself?” Hermione asked. They were all sitting in the room Hermione has designated as the library, and she was curled up in a cushy armchair, a large tome open on her lap. 

“Nah. I'm all right with basic potions, but Wolfsbane requires the kind of precision and expertise I don't have right now. My skills are a bit rusty after Azkaban and all.”

Hermione nodded as she resumed reading. Harry and Ron were practicing spells in a corner that had been charmed so that none of the spells would go anywhere outside of that space. They had a space in the garden that they used normally, but with Snape in the house, it was not possible. Sirius did not want to advertise the fact that they were training Harry and his friends. Harry had enough on his plate already, and Sirius did not want a known Death Eater like Snape knowing he was training to meet Voldemort, even if the meeting was to be in some far distant future. At least, Sirius hoped it would be in some far distant future. Nothing else was acceptable. If Voldemort forced their hand, he would take Harry and escape Britain. There was no way he was letting his Godson face that monster before he was ready.

Sirius' eyes rested on his best friend. Remus looked far better these days, but the interlude was almost over. Moony had duties of his own for the Order. He was to leave soon after the full moon. He had not told the children yet, and he knew they were going to like it as little as he did. Infiltrating the werewolves were not easy, and Moony was the only one they had who could even make the attempt. He thought of all the things they had learned about werewolves during their years at Hogwarts and afterwards. They were a paranoid group, deeply mistrustful of wizards who considered them an abomination to be shunned. It was natural that they gravitated to the fringes of wizarding society. And then there was Greyback. 

Fenrir Greyback was a name they had heard whispered. Among werewolves, that name inspired much the same feelings as Voldemort's name did for wizards. And yet, in spite of Moony's daredevil attempts during the last war, they had not been able to find out anything concrete about him. Greyback was a shadow, a rumour and a mystery. That he was part of Voldemort's minions was unquestionable, but he never came out into the open where wizards might find him. Even amongst his own kind, he was a myth, and those who might have known him, kept it very secret indeed. Sirius' face was troubled as he glanced at Remus. Moony was no longer the young man he once was. Losing his friends, who were the biggest support system he had, and the hard years he had spent, flitting from one job to another, shunned and feared by most, had not helped him either. Moony was a man in a limbo. A werewolf who tried to fit into the wizarding community, and was not accepted by them. It was doubtful if the werewolves were going to accept him into their midst with open arms either. Sirius could only hope that Moony's intelligence would keep him out of trouble. And perhaps, this time, he might be able to burst the bubble of mystique around Greyback. This time, Greyback had been more active if the reports the Order received were to be believed. Perhaps, he felt safe enough to come out into the open this time. Voldemort's return from what everyone perceived to be his death had shaken the wizarding world to the core while giving a boost of confidence to the supporters of the Dark.

“Sirius?” Hermione's quiet voice broke into his thoughts. “Do you think Harry has a chance?” Her voice was low, and he sat down on an armchair next to her. He looked at her. She looked worried, and what she said... it was a concern she would never raise to her friends, or to anybody other than him, because he was the closest thing Harry had to a parent, and if anyone would understand her worry, it was him. The Sirius of a few months back would have answered “Yes.” even if he did not believe it. The Sirius before Azkaban would have had no hesitation in saying “Yes.” because he believed it. But he was neither of those people now. Dying had changed him, though even he was only now beginning to appreciate how much. It felt like growing up, and he was not certain how much he liked it.

“I don't know, Hermione,” he said, his voice equally low. “But Harry has already escaped Voldemort four times now. Five, if you count the time he was a baby. And now, we are training him to face him. And we're all going to be there for him too.” It was not an answer, but she seemed reassured. 

“I'm still curious about what Professor Dumbledore might be teaching Harry.” she said. “Have you any idea?”

He shook his head. “I'll know if I'm meant to know. But I daresay Harry won't keep it a secret from his best friends.”

“You're different,” she said a bit cautiously. “You've been behaving towards Harry like a parent.”

Sirius felt a pang at her words. “I was a bad godfather, wasn't I?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Irresponsible, yes, but not bad. Never that.”

“I know what I was,” he said, and he rose. “I better see what Snape's upto. And also see if that house elf's making any mischief.”

“Sirius-”

“I'm trying,” he said. “But it's hard to be nice to a creature that sold you out to the enemy.” his voice was harsher than intended and Hermione's face fell. 

He went out of the room, and closing the door behind him, leaned on it for a moment, just breathing. He knew he should go back in and apologize, but he didn't want to. Kreacher was not an ordinary house elf. He was as much a Black as his parents or Regulus, and none were exemplary examples of upstanding wizards. Hermione just did not understand, and neither did Dumbledore.


	6. Chapter Five

The week before term started, the Weasleys came by. They were going to Diagon Alley to get Ginny her school things and to visit Fred and George's shop, and did anyone want to come with? Harry, Ron and Hermione were all eager to go, and though Sirius wished he could, he had to turn them down. Remus was leaving in the afternoon, and he had to see him off. Also, Dumbledore wanted him to go to Grimmauld Place to see about some of the books in his father's library. It appeared that the Order was still trying to make the place habitable. 

Once the children left, and Remus not long after, Sirius sat down at the table, wondering if he should have a drink. He had not touched firewhiskey since he came back. But then, he had not been alone since he came back. The familiar trapped feeling was coming back, and it did not help that he could hear Kreacher's shuffling footsteps in the kitchen. It felt like being back in a nightmare, him and Kreacher alone in his parents' house, and he unable to leave... Sirius stood up suddenly. He was not trapped here. He could go out. He was a free man. He was no longer in hiding. And if he was in danger from Voldemort, well, everyone was in danger from Voldemort these days. That was no reason to stay hidden behind locked doors all the time. 

The doorbell rang and Sirius frowned. Dumbledore had told him he would be sending someone to accompany him to Grimmauld Place. He didn't want to take any chances. Sirius opened the door to find a brightly smiling Tonks.

“Dora,” He smiled at her. It was not the first time he was seeing her after coming back, but they both were quite busy. 

“Shall we go then?” She smiled at him, though her smile seemed a bit forced to him. Her hair was different too, now that he was really looking at her. It was mousy and quite unlike the bright colours he was used to seeing. 

“Just hold on a minute,” he put a hand under her chin and looked at her face. “What's happened to you, kid?”

Her smile disappeared and a look of pure misery was on her face before she shook off his hand and stepped back. “Nothing. It's just... well, there's not much to be happy about, is there?” she made a vague gesture as if indicating the state of the world.

“I do,” he said. “I just came back from the dead. That's reason enough for me to be happy.” He put an arm around her shoulder. “You know you can talk to me. We're family.”

She smiled wanly. “Let's go,” she said. “Before Snape turns up and murders both of us.”

“Snape?”

“He's the one sorting the books. Some of them are- too nasty to be left lying around, but Dumbledore had this idea that you have to be consulted before removing them to be destroyed.”

“I don't see why,” Sirius muttered. “It's not as if I'm going to find anything there worth keeping. I mean, I haven't been to that house since I was sixteen, not counting last year.”

They apparated to the street, Sirius chuckling inwardly at the thought of Dumbledore sending Tonks to protect him. True, she was an auror, but so was he, once upon a time. Before the night he lost his best friends, before Peter framed him and he was carted off to Azkaban. Well, auror in training anyway, which was just as good. 

“I've to go,” Tonks said once they were in the hall. She spoke in a whisper with an anxious glance at where his mother's portrait hung. The curtains around it were closed, but loud noises could wake her, and Sirius really did not want to deal with her shrieking just then. 

“All right,” he said. “Snape will be in the library, I suppose?”

She nodded, gave him a small smile before turning to go. “Hey,” he stopped her, hand on her arm and she turned to look at him. She did look miserable, and Sirius ached for her, his little cousin who he had last seen as a precocious toddler, who had clung to his knees, and pulled his hair, examining it in surprise that it never changed its colour. He had once dyed his hair pink to match hers on her birthday. It was the last birthday party he'd attended before... If he looked at her closely, he could still see that little girl before him, and there was a lump in his throat, and a tightness around his heart for all the things he'd missed while he was in Azkaban, and he pulled her into a hug. 

“Take care of yourself,” he told her, his voice choking, and she hugged him back, sighing. “Thank you,” she whispered, and then she pulled back. There were tears glistening in her eyes and her smile was still forced. “I really have to go.”

He nodded, and stood there in the hall, as she exited the house, closing the door behind her softly. He exhaled softly as he tried not to let the memories of the year he spent locked in the house come to the fore. This house was a symbol of everything he hated about his family, and he realized that it was not a surprise that he could have been driven crazy enough to stop caring about anything except to get out, no matter the cost. And, he could admit it to himself, he had been seeking after the thrill of danger, because that made him feel more alive than he ever had. He'd enjoyed the two years he'd spent on the run after breaking out of Azkaban in spite of the necessity to hide and the constant gnawing of hunger because it was him against the world, and he was alive and free, and then he was again a prisoner. Perhaps, it was not as bad as Azkaban, but this was part of his nightmares in that cell, part of the hell he'd been through, and in spite of the Order members coming and going, and the fact that he didn't have to go hungry, he'd felt more dead than alive because he was again a prisoner, and he didn't want this, he would rather have rotted in Azkaban, because this was not freedom, and he'd neglected Harry, had not seen how his godson needed him, he'd been petulant and childish, and Harry who'd no parents and who looked upto him as one had been the least of his priorities, no matter how much he might have lied to himself about that. He'd been selfish, and it was not for Harry that he'd run into the Ministry of Magic that night, but just so he could get out, feel free, feel alive. And he'd taken stupid risks and ended up being dead, and Harry had mourned, he'd grieved and Sirius knew he didn't deserve that devotion, that love, because he'd failed Harry, he'd failed James who'd probably thought Sirius would be there for Harry.

“If you're done daydreaming, Black-” Snape's voice was hostile, his tone acerbic and as Sirius' eyes met the irate glance from a man he'd loathed once, he suddenly felt too exhausted. He felt utterly indifferent towards Snape these days which was a surprise, but this was his second chance, and he was going to do better this time, he was going to be there for Harry, and though Snape could go to hell for all he cared, they still needed all the hands they could get in this war, if only to keep Harry safe and Voldemort distracted. 

“I'm coming,” he said as he followed Snape into the library.


	7. Chapter Six

Half an hour in, and three books later, Sirius could see why Dumbledore wanted the books cleared out. The books were not just dark, they were nasty. All three went into the pile that was to be destroyed.

“Normally,” he said as he opened another book. “I would object to books being destroyed, but these...” he sighed. “I never realized how messed up my family was.”

“Are you trying to make conversation?” Snape asked as he added another book into the to be destroyed pile.

“I’m not a fan of silence,” Sirius said. “I’ve had enough of it to last a lifetime. Twelve years in Azkaban and one year locked up in this house.”

“Regulus was proud of his family,” Snape said slowly, looking at Sirius as if he was an interesting specimen under a microscope.

“Didn’t work out too well for him, did it?” Sirius asked harshly.

“I take it you two were never close,” Snape said, turning his attention back to the books.

Never close? Sirius turned the pages of the book without really seeing anything. He remembered Regulus as a baby whom he’d held in his arms. A toddler who’d followed him around. A boy who had idolized him, even after he was sorted into Gryffindor and Regulus into Slytherin. In spite of all the tensions between houses, and the tension at home, Regulus and he had held on to the tenuous bond of brotherly affection for a while. When had it changed? Sirius really did not know. He could not recall when Regulus and he had stopped talking to each other, when they had started drifting apart, till finally they had become all but strangers. When Regulus had gone missing and was presumed dead, Sirius had not bothered to attend the wake his parents had held. But now, he wondered how his life and his brothers had gone so wrong. He had lost Regulus a long time before his death, and he’d not even realized it.

“How did you know?” Snape asked suddenly.

“Know what?”

“The Unbreakable Oath. You told me not to make any. How did you know I was going to be asked to make one?”

“Oh,” Sirius was surprised. He did not know why he said the things he said, but they always seemed to happen. “You were asked to make an unbreakable oath?”

“Yes, but thanks to your warning, I managed not to make one without arousing suspicion.”

“How did you manage that?”

“Quick thinking and fast talking. Fortunately, the one who demanded the Unbreakable Oath was emotional and distraught.”

“Not Voldemort then.”

“The Dark Lord does not require Unbreakable Oaths from his men to carry out his orders. He inspires enough fear to get whatever he wants done.”

“How did you join him in the first place?”

Snape shrugged. “How did Regulus join? We all thought he had the right idea.”

“Till?”

“We ought to concentrate on these books.”

Sirius nodded. “I suppose we ought.” 

He wondered why Snape decided to turn against Voldemort. He’d never been curious about it before because in spite of Dumbledore’s trust in Snape, Sirius had never fully believed that Snape had changed. But since coming back from the dead, his mistrust was gone, though not his dislike and loathing for the other man. But that did make him curious about Snape’s reasons for changing sides, and for Dumbledore’s absolute trust in the man. Snape was risking his life daily for the Order. Certainly, the reason had to be more personal than just an ethical or moral dilemma on realizing he was working for a murderous psychopath. 

They worked for a few more hours, and the books kept piling up. Snape straightened at around 6 in the evening. “I think we’ll call it a day for now. We can continue tomorrow.”

Sirius nodded, turning over the last book he’d picked up in his hands. It was his father’s journal. He had half a mind to throw it into the to be destroyed pile. 

“Black?” Snape looked concerned. “Are you all right? You look- not well.”

“I’m fine,” he paused. “Look, I… I don’t see why you need me. You may destroy all of these with my goodwill. It’s not like they mean anything to me.”

“There might be something personal among the lot. A gift from someone? A memoir?”

“Any memoir written by a Black probably belongs in a bonfire.” Sirius looked at the book in his hands, and put it into his pocket. “If you can do without me, I prefer not to set foot in this house.”

“It’s the headquarters for the Order. It’s not like any of us have a choice.”

“I know. It’s just...” Sirius raked his hands through his hair. “All right. I guess it’s the least I could do.”

“You saved the Headmaster’s life. So, no, it’s not the least you could do. Fact is, it would go much faster if I had someone to assist me. And enthusiastic as she is, your cousin would be more of a hindrance than a help. All others have other things to do.”

“So, you and I are the only unemployed ones.”

“During the school break anyway,”

“Fair enough.” Sirius nodded. “Perhaps I could being Harry and his friends tomorrow. They could help.”

“You really want to expose those underage children to this stuff?”

“Oh. I wasn’t really thinking of that.”

“Obviously,” Snape said drily.

Sirius went out of the room and as he strode past his mother’s portrait, the curtains fluttered. He paused, looking at the curtains before he resolutely pushed them apart. His mother was dozing, but as the curtains were removed, she opened her eyes and stared at him, her eyes bulging.

“How are you alive?” she demanded, for once too stunned to start screaming.

Sirius pulled the curtains closed, shaking. What was he thinking? Why dd he do that? He should have expected that Kreacher would have informed his mother of his death. What reaction was he expecting? Was he expecting joy? He went out of the house, apparating from the top step straight into the front porch of his house. From the noises within, he could tell that Harry had returned. He smiled. This was his home. This was his life. And he would do whatever he could to keep safe the child that had been entrusted to his care.


	8. Chapter Seven

“Why haven’t either of you got any potion books?” Sirius asked, as he went through the boys’ books. It was the night before they were returning to Hogwarts. “I thought you wanted to be aurors.”

“Because we got only an ‘E’ in potions,” Harry said. “And Professor McGonagall said Snape doesn’t accept anyone without an ‘O’ into his NEWT classes.”

“But Snape is not going to be teaching potions,” Sirius was bewildered. Harry had told him about Dumbledore recruiting Slughorn for a teaching post at Hogwarts. “Slughorn will certainly accept students with ‘E’ for his NEWT classes.”

“Wait a minute,” Ron interjected. “How do you know Slughorn’s going to be teaching potions? And if he’s teaching potions, what about Snape? Has he quit?”

“I know because I’m part of the faculty now, and because Slughorn used to be the potions master while we were at school. Your mother, Harry, was one of his favourite students. And no, Ron, Snape hasn’t quit. He’s going to be teaching DADA.”

“No way!” Harry and Ron exclaimed together. And Harry added. “How can Dumbledore just give the DADA post to Snape?”

“Harry,” Sirius said. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Snape is on our side, and believe me, the way things are, we could use everyone we can get.”

“You’re right,” Hermione said, smirking “I can’t believe you said that.”

“I thought you and he were enemies,” Ron said at the same time as Harry said, “I thought you hated him!”

“I did, but well, coming back from the dead did give me some perspective.”

“Pity we can’t push Snape through the veil, and wait for him to come back with perspective,” Harry said.

“Aren’t we deviating from the topic?” Sirius asked, choosing wisely not to get into an argument about Snape. After all, he was not defending Snape out of any friendly feelings. “Namely the lack of your potion text books.”

“I guess it’s too late to go to Flourish and Botts now,” Harry said. 

Sirius considered for a moment. “Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll explain the issue to McGonagall, and I’ll also order two potions books from Flourish and Botts.”

Harry smiled at him, his face suffused with relief. “Thanks, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled back at him, feeling warmth fill him at the same time as a deep sorrow. What an awful life Harry had led till now! He had never had anyone do anything for him, that such a simple thing as ordering a book had made him happy. How easy it was to make Harry happy! He was so starved for love. Sirius remembered Harry’s enthusiasm to move in with him the first time they met. Harry had known him only a few hours, and yet, he’d been ready to come and stay with Sirius, not to speak of risking his life for him. But then, Harry would risk his life even for complete strangers, he would protect even the people he detested, like how he saved his cousin from the dementors. 

Sirius felt his chest tighten with emotion. What a man Harry was growing up to be! A man who was so good and selfless and brave and kind that Sirius did not know how he ever thought he was like his father. James was brave and good, but he was casually cruel especially to the people he disliked, and he’d never been capable of the kind of selflessness that was a part of Harry. Not that Sirius was judging James, for he had been far worse than James. He had been deliberately cruel to Snape, and inconsiderate of Moony and he had been as selfish as they came. But Harry was a much better man than either of them, and Sirius was determined to do his utmost to protect him. 

The children went to bed soon after, and Sirius too went to bed. He was excited at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts, this time as a teacher. McGonagall had owled him a few times, and they had had a few discussions about his lesson plans. They had also met each other a couple of times while he was in Grimmauld Place, helping Snape sort the books in his father’s library. It was a boost to Sirius’ confidence that McGonagall allowed him to draw up lesson plans and approved of the books he’d selected for the first to fourth years. She’d also confided in him that she was grateful for the reduced workload and also glad that he was the one to be sharing the load.

“You were the best in Transfiguration in your year,” she had told him. “And would have been even better had you not been fooling around so much with Potter.”

Sirius had been flattered, and saddened. He would be returning to Hogwarts, but his best friend was gone for good. He had no one to fool around with anymore. He felt like he belonged to an extinct species. There were so few of their generation left, thanks to Voldemort, and now the sick bastard was trying to kill off Harry’s generation too. 

Sirius tried not to think of Voldemort and what the maniac had cost them all. He needed to sleep, he was going back to Hogwarts, back to the familiar halls and corridors, and stairways. Back to the classrooms, and the lake and the forest. Back to a routine that was familiar yet strange. But this time, he’d be alone. There was no James at his side now, no Moony, no Peter, though that perhaps was not such a loss.But there was no doubt that he felt alone, a marauder without his map, without his friends, and it was going to be both painful and pleasurable to return to Hogwarts where each corridor, each stone, each blade of grass had been so familiar to them. There was not an inch of the castle or the grounds they had not explored. They had debated going into the forbidden forest too, but even he and James were not that reckless as to go deeper in there than necessary. There were creatures in there that could even harm a werewolf, and any of them would have been ripped to shreds. That hadn’t stopped them from exploring it as far as they could, but there was a place where Moony nearly went berserk and attempted to bite both of them in order to get away, and they had not gone that deep into the forest again. The memories were painful, but they still made him smile.


	9. Chapter Eight

Sirius chose to get to school by the Hogwarts Express. He knew Harry and his friends would probably not want him looking over their shoulder, but he wanted to be nearby to keep a surreptitious eye on them. He chose a compartment near to where the children were, but not too near. Ron and Hermione went to the Prefects' compartment and sometime later, he saw Harry slip out of his compartment. He debated following him, then decided not to. He was probably going to spy on Draco Malfoy. Sirius had heard enough about Harry following the younger Malfoy into Knockturn Alley. He did not like it, but he did not censure Harry for it either. He could understand his Godson's motivations. He had just told Harry to be careful. Lucius might be in prison, but the Malfoy name still held some influence, and Narcissa was a Black. He did not want Harry to bite off more than he could chew. His rivalry with Malfoy was one thing, but he still needed to be careful when he started spying on him. Though he could understand Harry's reasons, he was not fully convinced that Malfoy had been branded with the Dark Mark yet. But it was the kind of thing Voldemort might do, if only to punish Lucius and Narcissa.

Sirius was worried when Harry did not return to his compartment even when the train was nearing its destination. He went out to check, but could not find him. Neville said he had left Slughorn’s party with him and Ginny, but had asked them to go on ahead. Perhaps, he had gone back to Slughorn’s compartment. Luna who was with Neville smiled serenely and said Harry must have seen some creature whose name Sirius could not even pronounce. Neville suppressed a smile, and Sirius remembered that this was Xenophilius Lovegood’s daughter after all. 

"Don't worry, Mr. Black," Luna said brightly as the train stopped. "He'll be fine."

Sirius smiled at her, thanking her, but he was uneasy. He went to Slughorn's compartment, only to find it empty of students. Slughorn was getting out of the compartment.

"Sirius!" He said jovially. "I heard you were joining the staff this year. Had no idea you were coming by train as well. We must get together."

"Yes, of course, Professor Slughorn," Sirius said, handing over the man's case and helping him down the steps. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Horace, m'boy. We're colleagues now. No need to stand on ceremony."

"Horace. Have you seen Harry?"

"He left after my impromptu party. Teenagers! Don't worry about him. How about-?"

“Horace, who were the others at this party?”

Slughorn frowned, but told him the names. When he got to Blaise Zabini, Sirius snapped his fingers. “Zabini! He’s a Slytherin, is he not?”

“Yes, why?”

“I’ve to go Horace. See you at the feast!”

Sirius was now officially worried and he climbed aboard the train again. He hoped Harry had not done anything foolish like follow Zabini to the Slytherins’ compartment to prove his theory about Malfoy. How had he thought Harry any different from him or James? He was just as recklessly foolish. It was likely he had his cloak on, but still... He stopped a passing student. 

"Do you know which compartment Draco Malfoy was in?"

"I don't know," the boy said. "That guy over there, is from Slytherin. He might know."

The Slytherin student did know, and the train had started moving by the time Sirius found the compartment and had found Harry, spelled, nose bleeding with his own cloak of invisibility over him. He helped him up, and they jumped off the train, Sirius casting a spell to cushion the impact. 

"I'm not asking what you were doing there, but we need to get going," he said, hustling Harry down the platform.

"Sirius! Harry!" It was Tonks. "I was just about to board the train to check the compartments. What happened to your nose?"

Harry glowered but made no answer as Sirius cast a spell to stop the bleeding and siphoned off the blood from his face. He wiped Harry's face with a handkerchief. 

"There, as good as new. Come. We'll miss the feast."

"Sirius, I'm still in muggle clothes," Harry protested. "And my trunk must already be in the castle."

"Then you go straight to your dorm. I'll have the house elves send up something. Okay?"

Harry nodded, looking grateful. Sirius noticed that Tonks was still with them. She looked worse than before. She looked tired, and there were circles under her eyes. Her shoulders were drooping, and her hair was still mousy.

"Dora," he said. "I can take him to the castle. You go and get some rest."

"It's all right Sirius," she said. Her voice sounded normal. "I'll accompany you till the gates. I've sent a message. Hagrid will accompany you the rest of the way,"

"Are you trying to protect Harry or me?" He asked, amused.

"You're both targets. It's better that both of you be escorted." 

They were almost at the gates when she asked with a casualness that was forced, "You haven't heard anything from Remus, have you?"

Sirius shook his head as realization hit, and his hand went to take hers. "No, Dora," he said. He would have liked to say more, but he felt certain that she would prefer not to have an audience. He was a bit upset that Moony hadn't told him, that he had to find out like this, but he probably had his reasons. No wonder Dora looked like hell. She must be worried about Moony. 

It was Snape who was waiting at the gates.

"I meant Hagrid to get my message," Tonks said, her voice tight.

"Hagrid is otherwise occupied," Snape said. "Your new patronus looks weak."

Tonks looked stricken and Sirius took a step forward, bringing him nose to nose with Snape.

"Back off, Snape," he warned. 

"You're late, Black. And so's your godson. Dear, dear, I might have to dock points from Gryffindor for this."

Harry opened his mouth, but Sirius forestalled him. "Harry has had an accident in the train, and he'll be going upto his dorm. I shall come down to the feast once I'm certain he's safe. And Snape, you dock points from Gryffindor, I dock points from Slytherin. You aren't the only one who knows how to play dirty,"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Potter has to attend the feast. I insist."

"You're in no position to insist on anything. You're neither the Headmaster nor the Head of his house. And I'm not answerable to you. Harry is my ward and a student in the school where I now have as much standing as you, and I shall take the decision here."

Snape seemed to be struggling to hold his temper. Finally he spat. "Fine! Have it your way. After all, you do have twelve years of absence to make up for."

Sirius clenched his fists, and Harry was the one who intervened. "Sirius," he said, anxious. "Let it go. Please,"

Snape walked them to the castle, and all three were silent.


	10. Chapter Nine

Sirius was finding himself eager to be in a classroom, to teach. He had never thought of teaching as something he might enjoy, or something he’d be good at, but being here in Hogwarts made him feel he could do anything. It was a novel experience for him, after so many years in prison and on the run, to be able to be out among people without having them turn away in revulsion. True, there was a lot of curiosity and staring and pointing, but it was not the first time he’d been stared at, and this was not as uncomfortable as being stared at because everyone thought he was a mass murderer who had betrayed his best friend. He knew that people stared at him because he’d come back from the dead, but that interest will fade soon. In the meantime, he was in Hogwarts, he had a bed, regular meals, a job, and his godson was there where he could protect him.

His first class was a group of Second year Hufflepuffs. The students were as eager to learn transfiguration as they were to ask him about himself. They all wanted to see his animagus form, and they all wanted to know of how it was in Azkaban. Sirius gave a smile and said. “Well, Azkaban… It’s hard to describe.” He looked at the faces, and saw behind the facade of cheerful smiles, and bravado. This was a group of frightened children. “It’s a harsh place, made worse by the presence of the dementors.”

“Are they as bad as everyone says?” A girl named Amelia Brooke asked in a small voice.

“They’re worse.” Sirius said. “If you haven’t met one, be grateful, and pray you never do.”

“But they’re under You-know-who’s control, aren’t they?” It was another girl, Beth McCoy. “What if he sends them into Hogwarts?”

“Hogwarts is protected by more than just walls,” Sirius said. “Besides, as long as Dumbledore is here, Voldemort will not try anything.” He ignored the collective gasp as it came to him, the feelings that he occasionally had. But this time, it was nothing vague. It was definite, and with it came a memory.

“You shall be given knowledge, but it is upto you to understand. You’ve been chosen,” a void and a voice that reverberated inside him. 

He registered the faces of the students, gazing at him warily. Had he had a fit or anything? He hoped not. He gave them a weak smile, and said.

“I think we better get to our lessons now, don’t you?”

“Is it true your animagus form is called Padfoot?” A boy sitting in the middle, Patrick Larkin asked.

“He’s also called Snuffles,” Sirius replied, “Now, let’s get to our lessons.”

Even as he was guiding the students to transfigure the carrots they’ve been given into quills, Sirius was impatient to get out of the class. He had to find Snape, sock him in the jaw and then he had to find Dumbledore. After locking up Malfoy of course. He refused to accept that Snape didn’t know what Malfoy was upto. And what was he thinking of, allowing the boy free rein in the school when he was on a mission to assassinate the Headmaster? He looked at the students working, some muttering incantations, some copying their friends, and some looking confused and looking around. He had just assured them that they were safe because Dumbledore was there. And yet, in these very walls had someone been sent to get rid of Dumbledore. 

Sirius moved to the ones who looked all at sea. They were the ones who needed his help. He showed them the wrist movement, and the incantation, and explained the process to them. He nodded as he stepped away from them, and returned to his thoughts. There was no way that Malfoy could succeed, but who all might get hurt in his attempt to reach Dumbledore? And how could he be stopped from harming anyone? 

Another thought occurred to him then. Did Snape actually know? Voldemort was hardly the most trusting wizard in the planet. What if he gave the job to Malfoy but had not told his other Death Eaters about it? Harry’s theory that Malfoy was a Death Eater proved to be correct too. Sirius wondered if he should tell Harry, but if he did, Harry would also get involved, and considering his history of animosity with Malfoy, he would certainly be trying to stop the other boy. No, Sirius decided, he would not get Harry involved in this. Harry had enough on his plate already. The weight of the prophecy, Dumbledore’s private lessons, his added workload for NEWTs, all were more than enough. He shouldn’t have the added pressure of stopping Malfoy and saving Dumbledore either. For, Sirius did agree with Hermione that Harry had a saving people thing. Not that it was bad, but nothing was good carried to extremes, and Harry carried it to extremes. He would not be thinking that Dumbledore is perhaps the most powerful wizard ever, and that a sixteen year old school boy could not possibly even hope to harm him, no. He would not think, but rush headlong in, trying to save Dumbledore, just as he had rushed to save him last year, not thinking that he was an underage wizard, and it was Voldemort who he had to face, that there was more chance of him and his friends dying than he being able to rescue his godfather. It was perhaps fortunate that it had only been a false vision. Sirius appreciated his god son’s nature, but he still wished he would stop to think every now and then. No, telling Harry was out of the question. He better ensure that Snape did not know it before he did anything else. 

What if Snape knew? And he had already told Dumbledore? And Dumbledore had a plan? Sirius did not want to spoil any plans. But he had to know. Because, as intelligent as Dumbledore is, there was always the possibility that he had no plan, but was playing it by the ear. In any case, Sirius could not rest till he knew for certain, If Dumbledore knew, why did he even allow Malfoy to come back to school? As the son of a known Death Eater who was now in Azkaban, it was well within his rights as headmaster to have demanded that Malfoy not come back. Heck, Sirius was certain that many concerned parents would already have written to him regarding the children of Death Eaters being in close proximity with their own children. Perhaps Dumbledore did not know after all. Either way, he had to find out. Once the class ended, he would go find Snape.


	11. Chapter Ten

Snape was in his office, and scowled as Sirius came inside without knocking.

“Really, Black. Haven’t they taught you how to knock before entering a room? Or is the rules of polite society not applicable to the great Sirius Black?”

“Shove it, Snape. Do you know that Voldemort has given Draco Malfoy the task of killing Dumbledore?”

Sirius had the immense satisfaction of seeing Snape at a loss for words. He looked utterly flabbergasted. But he did recover in an instant. 

“How do you know of this?”

“You mean you’re aware of it. Have you told Dumbledore?”

“The headmaster is aware of it,” Snape was still staring at Sirius with a curious mixture of revulsion and fascination. “Have a seat, Black. And tell me how you know of this.”

Sirius conjured a chair, ignoring the hard-backed one in Snape’s office. “How do I know anything these days? I just know. I can’t explain it. I know.”

“Your newfound powers are-rather disturbing.”

“Look, why are we talking about me here? Let’s talk about the Malfoy kid here. If you know, and Dumbledore knows, then why haven’t either of you done anything?”

“I don’t have to explain to you the steps I’ve taken. And if the Headmaster wishes for you to know, he’ll tell you.”

“That won’t sell, Snape.” Sirius shook his head determinedly. “As far as I can see, the boy has the run of the castle as he has had previously. No one’s watching him, no one’s restraining him, so don’t tell me about steps. Unless he’s giving you a daily report of his activities, I see nothing that tells me that you’re doing anything about the situation.”

“Perhaps he is giving me a report.”

“Is he? Really? You expect me to believe that?”

“Black, it’s nothing to do with you. The headmaster has a plan, and it doesn’t need your interference.”

“If Dumbledore knew, why the hell did he allow the boy back to school? I’m certain there must have been plenty of concerned parents who must have had reservations about having their children in school with the son of a known Death-Eater.”

“And you know as well as I that the headmaster is not swayed by such opinions. He wants to give the boy a chance to do the right thing. He wants to save the boy.”

“Even Dumbledore can’t be that naive!” Sirius exclaimed. “You’ve been his teacher, Snape. Do you think it possible for the boy to do the right thing?”

“We both know that killing is not as easy as people think. Draco, for all his faults, for all his arrogance, is still a child, and, despite his family’s affiliations, he had been kept largely innocent of the real nature of-” Snape paused, “evil. He does not realize what all it may entail.”

Sirius was silent. He was thinking of another boy who’d rushed into Voldemort’s net, not realizing what it entailed, not knowing what he was getting into. For a moment, he felt a powerful rush of sympathy for Draco Malfoy. Was he destined to die like Regulus, killed by his own side for failing to live upto their master’s expectations? Or was he to die at the hands of the Aurors or to spend his life in Azkaban because he’d been brought up by parents who admired the Dark side? 

“Still, he needs to be stopped,” Sirius said. “Something has to be done, Snape.”

“Haven’t you been listening, Black?” Snape asked impatiently. “Something is being done. I am keeping an eye on him.”

“But despite it all, Dumbledore had the perfect opportunity not to allow him back in school. Why does he feel like he has to tempt fate?”

“I’m not privy to the workings of the Headmaster’s mind,” Snape said drily. “But it wasn’t just concern for the boy. I think he was also concerned that my cover may be compromised if he refused to allow Draco back at school. He’s not the only one who’s related to a known Death Eater, and to make it convincing, he would have needed to expel a whole lot of students.”

“And he was never going to do that.” Sirius muttered. “But why the hell is your cover more important than his life?”

“It isn’t,” Snape replied. “But he doesn’t think his life to be in danger. He expects Draco to fail, and when he does, he wants to be in a position to protect the boy before Voldemort can get to him.”

Sirius nodded. “I see,” he said. And he did. He understood, And he knew he could not interfere. Not now that he knew what Dumbledore was planning. Because Snape was right. Draco was only a child. Just like Regulus had been only a child. And if the Order had been strong then, if they had someone like Snape on the inside, perhaps Regulus’ life too could have been saved.

“Snape,” he asked suddenly. “Were you a spy when my brother joined the Death-Eaters?”

Snape shook his head. “No. I knew Regulus. I don’t know what happened to him, though. He- he just disappeared one day. No one knows what happened to him.”

“I know. Do you think- do you think it’s possible that he might still be alive? In hiding somewhere?”

Snape looked uncomfortable. “I don’t know, Black. If he was, the Dark Lord would have found him by now. He doesn’t take kindly to deserters.”

“Were you a spy when James and Lily were killed?” Sirius didn’t know what made him ask that. Something inside him impelled him to ask that.

Snape went deathly pale for an instant. “Yes,” he said. “I-I gave Dumbledore the information that Voldemort was after them.”

Sirius was about to scoff when he remembered that Snape and Lily had been friends at one time. Whatever their differences, Snape obviously didn’t want to see her dead. And actually, it all made perfect sense. He’d always wondered how Dumbledore knew Voldemort was after James and Lily. And if Snape had been his spy, that would explain it.

“I guess you didn’t know about Peter at the time,”

Snape shook his head, “I didn’t. He- he was a spy, but the Dark Lord never trusted anyone fully. Most of his plans remained secret except from a select few.”

“And you were not part of that group, then.”

“No, I wasn’t. And there was no chance he might have revealed the identity of a spy to all. I’m guessing he was the only one who knew. At least till the night Pettigrew gave him the Potters’ location.” Snape paused. “I too believed that you had betrayed them. It was possible. You were a Black after all.”

“If that’s an apology, I must tell you that it’s not too good a one.”

“If we’re talking of apologies, then I’m Sure you’ll agree that you’ve more causes to apologize to me than the other way round.”

Sirius was silent as the truth of Snape’s words hit him. Snape was right, as loath as Sirius was to admit it. He might say it was because he was young, and because Snape was into Dark arts, but the fact was he was an arrogant berk, and Snape was just a convenient punching bag. And he was not proud of it. But the thing was, Snape really didn’t deserve an apology right now. He might have done once, but not now. 

“Yes, well.” Sirius said, meeting Snape’s eyes squarely. “You’ve been taking your revenge by tormenting Harry from his first day at school. So, I think I’ll pass for now.”


	12. Chapter Eleven

Sirius decided to keep a surreptitious eye on Draco Malfoy. After all, it couldn't do any harm. The boy had been given a suicide mission, and from what Snape had said, it appeared that Voldemort neither expected nor intended for him to succeed. Snape hadn't said so openly, but it was obvious from his words. Neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore believed Malfoy could succeed in his mission. It was just like Voldemort. The sadist had given the boy a mission just to watch him fail so he could punish him, and probably his parents through him. Dumbledore too expected the boy to fail, but he intended to offer him protection. But could Dumbledore really keep him safe? He had kept Harry safe for sixteen years, it was true, but at what cost? What price had Harry to pay for that safety? And in any case, for thirteen of those years, Voldemort was little more than spirit, and less than a year after his return, he had managed to lure Harry to where he wanted. Harry’s escape was more due to luck than any master plan. Had Snape not deduced where Harry might have gone, they would not have made it to the ministry in time, and things might not have gone so well for anyone. So, the question remained. Could Dumbledore really keep someone safe from a Voldemort at full strength? 

The thought was not a pleasant one. But if they stopped having faith in Dumbledore, what did they have left? Without Dumbledore, whom did they have? Harry was too young to take on Voldemort, he was too young to lead a group of much older and more powerful wizards. Besides which, everyone in the Order, including Snape, liked and respected Dumbledore. But Harry… everyone liked him, except Snape, of course, but despite all he’d achieved, respect was something only a few had. Those like him and Remus who’d seen up close what Harry had achieved. the But for the others, he was just a school boy, and none would be prepared to follow him willingly. And then there were those like the Weasleys who would keep him cocooned and safe and would never let him out. Sirius could understand their feelings. He too wished that he could do that, but the fact remained that sooner or later, Harry would need to face Voldemort, whether he chose to or not, because Voldemort would never stop going after him. As long as that remained, as long as Harry was a target, the best thing they could do for him was to prepare him for the battle, and to help him face it. They could stand between him and Voldemort for as long as they could, but sooner or later, Voldemort was going to blast them aside, as he had James and Lily. 

Which brought him back to the original stream of thoughts. Draco Malfoy. Could he do anything to help him? It was quite possible that Voldemort had his mother. As long as he held that leverage, Draco would do his bidding, or attempt to. However much Dumbledore might wish to protect him, the boy would refuse as long as his mother was in Voldemort’s custody. Fortunately, Lucius was in prison, and in no immediate danger from Voldemort, though there was no doubt that if he wanted, Voldemort could break him out without breaking a sweat. But their first priority must be to get Narcissa away from Voldemort. It was a difficult task, but not impossible. If he could convince Dumbledore, they could manage it. And if they could extract Lucius from Azkaban at the same time, they could bring Draco to see reason. Surely, the boy would not want to kill Dumbledore.

At this point, Sirius was assailed by a fresh set of doubts. What if Draco did not mind the mission he’d been given? After all, what did he know of the boy? He was looking at him through Regulus-tinted glasses, but Draco was not Regulus. From the accounts of Harry and his friends, Draco was a spoiled boy, who enjoyed his blood status and had a streak of cruelty a mile wide judging by the way he tried to get Hagrid sacked, and his enjoyment out of Buckbeak’s sentence, and also by the way he treated his House Elf. Now, whatever else Regulus was, he was never deliberately cruel. He was, in fact, quite affectionate towards Kreacher, and he was fascinated by all animals and would not have thought of taunting Hagrid or getting a hippogriff killed any more than he would have thought of killing Kreacher. So, it would be ridiculous to think of Draco Malfoy as the unwilling victim of Voldemort’s sadism here. Possibly, the boy thought of it as an honour. Only the certainty of his failure made him an object of compassion, but then, Dumbledore’s life mattered more than Malfoy’s in Sirius’ books. It mattered more than all three Malfoys’ lives. 

Of course, they still had the option to extract both Lucius and Narcissa and use them as leverage to compel the boy to step back. But they were not Voldemort, and they could not compel obedience, not if the boy had freely given his allegiance to Voldemort. Look what happened to Barty Crouch Jr. What was there to say Draco would not turn into another Crouch? Or that he already hadn’t? In which case, Voldemort would need no leverage, and none would avail them. So, the most important thing might be to find out if Draco Malfoy was doing this out of his devotion to Voldemort, or if he was being constrained. He wondered if he should talk to Snape, but rejected the idea as soon as it occurred. Snape was hardly neutral in this. He had to find a way to talk to Dumbledore. 

There was no use worrying about all that anyway. He had a lot of things to do in the meantime. Classes to prepare, and he needed to find Harry to ask how his first day had gone. He hoped Snape hadn’t done anything to make Harry lose his temper. Sirius would never have guessed Harry had a temper when he first met the boy. It had to be Lily’s genes. James was never bad tempered, but Lily had a fiery temper when she lost it. Sirius had been at the receiving end of it a couple of times, and Harry appeared to have inherited it, judging by his behaviour last year.. If Snape had done something horrid to Harry, he really would punch the bastard in the face this time.


	13. Chapter Twelve

The first week went by quickly. Sirius had no opportunity for a private word with Dumbledore since the headmaster was absent from the school on most days. But he did get his chance to talk to Harry. He would have stormed into Snape’s office when Harry told him about his detention, and the reasons for it, but he decided to play it smart, taking points off every Slytherin he could find for the most minor of infractions like staring at him. And since he was well known for being an ex-convict and for having returned from the dead, and for being Harry’s legal guardian, it was natural for students to stare. Snape was the one who’d stormed into his office in the end, demanding he end such underhand tactics to win Gryffindor the House Cup.

“Why?” Sirius asked, puzzled. “Have you a monopoly on such tactics?”

“It’s good to see that being back from the dead have not affected your childish nature,” Snape said acidly. “It’s no wonder your godson feels he can get away with anything now.”

“So, you think he should have just folded his hands and waited while you hexed him? And you call me childish,”

“Black, I was trying to teach him.” Snape said through gritted teeth. “Not that I need to explain myself to you!”

“By hexing him? Yes, that does seem to be your favourite method of teaching, doesn’t it? Bullying, hexing, harassing. And you wonder why more students don’t make it into your NEWT year.”

“How I teach is none of your business,” Snape snapped. “And for your information, any student I accept into my NEWT class always does well in their future careers.”

“I’m sure the ones you rejected would have done equally well too, had you given them a chance.”

“I’ve standards,” Snape said haughtily. “And I’ve not done anything to Potter that he did not deserve.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure. Admit it Snape. You’ve been punishing Harry for everything that James and I did to you from the day he came.”

Snape stared at Sirius with intense loathing, but said nothing.

“We were at least equals,” Sirius said. “You and I, you and James… we were all in the same year, we were equals… but you’re a teacher, and Harry is your student, and you’ve used him to settle your scores with his dead father. You disgust me, Snape.”

“Four on one was hardly equal, Black,” Snape said tightly. “And I’ve protected Potter from countless situations. Without me, he would not have lived past his first year in Hogwarts. Don’t forget that!”

“I’m not forgetting that,” Sirius said quietly. “And I’m not forgetting that if you hadn’t alerted the Order, we would not have made it into the ministry in time to rescue Harry last year. But Snape, none of that makes up for the fact that you’re abusing your power and position as a teacher. I should have thought your -whatever twisted revenge- would have been satisfied by now since you’re the one who betrayed James and Lily in the first place.”

Sirius didn’t know where the words he spoke came from, but as soon as he spoke them, he knew they were true. And Snape’s face went deathly pale.

“Oh Merlin!” Sirius said. “You did, didn’t you? You’re the one who told him about the prophecy.”

“I didn’t know who it meant,” Snape said, still pale. “I don’t know how you know these things Black, but-”

“You’re afraid,” Sirius said slowly. “What are you afraid of, Snape? What do you think I’m going to find out?”

“You know things you shouldn’t be knowing, and you know things that you’ve no right to be knowing. Do you blame me if I’m afraid?” Snape turned. “I’ll tell the Headmaster about your new- knowledge.”

“He’s back then. I’ve been told he was away.”

“He returned this morning.” Snape said.

“I’ll tell him myself then,” Sirius said. “It’s none of your business anyway.”

“It concerns me too,” Snape said.

“I’m not going to tell anyone, if that’s what worries you.” Sirius paused, “I won’t tell Harry, He already has enough to deal with, and I don’t think a vendetta with you is going to make things easier for him.”

“I don’t care what Potter knows,” Snape snapped as he left. 

Sirius stared after his retreating back feeling a strange mixture of pity and anger. But he had no time to waste. He had to talk to Dumbledore about Draco Malfoy. Sirius hadn’t seen the boy much during the week. He had not been too loud or visible at the Slytherin table. It wasn’t that he was keeping to himself, but he was also not doing anything to draw attention to himself, which was odd. Draco Malfoy loved attention. And if he was shying away from it, it only meant he realized the seriousness of the task he’d been given, and wanted no distractions in the performing of it. Which made it imperative that Sirius talk to Dumbledore as early as possible. If, like Regulus, Draco was over his head in this, then they had to find a way to save him. But, if on the other hand, he was in this freely, then they had to take the threat more seriously and had to find ways to counter it without blowing Snape’s cover. Not that Sirius was bothered, but he had a feeling Dumbledore wouldn’t be quite on board with any plan where Snape’s cover might be compromised. 

Sirius debated if he should just go to the headmaster’s room and barge in, or if he should tell someone, McGonagall for instance, that he wanted to meet the headmaster. He had no idea how things were done, and he had never thought to ask. In the end, he decided to seek out Dumbledore himself. Harry had given him the password when he told him about the lesson he would be having with Dumbledore, which was fortunate, since otherwise, he would just be standing in front of the gargoyle like a fool.

Decision made, he made his way to the headmaster’s room. He still did not know how to tell Dumbledore, but it might be better not to beat about the bush. After all, Dumbledore did know that he had some strange powers now. Sirius wished he had a way of knowing how he knew all those things. True, he’d been told that he’d be given knowledge, but what kind of knowledge was this? How was he even supposed to use any of this? How was it to be of use to anyone? True, he’d apparently saved Dumbledore from some curse, and Snape from making an Unbreakable Vow, but that was about the extent of his usefulness. And who was it that told him that he’d gain knowledge? Try as he might, he could not recall. 

He found he was standing in front of the gargoyle. He drew a deep breath. He might as well see this through.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Sirius had a headache. His meeting with Dumbledore had not gone as expected, but then Sirius had no idea what he expected or that he’d expected anything at all. But once inside Dumbledore’s office, he’d suddenly known what it was Dumbledore would be teaching Harry, and he had shocked Dumbledore so much he had to endure another attempt at legilimency. By the time that was over, and he’d expressed his concerns about Draco, Dumbledore was back in his usual calm and cool mode.

“I understand your concern,” Dumbledore had told him and Sirius could not help but scoff. How could Dumbledore understand? He was more than the headmaster of Hogwarts, more than a great wizard, perhaps the greatest ever, more than the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He was the symbol of their resistance, the source of their hope, the root of their strength. If Dumbledore had any idea what he meant to all of them, he would not be talking so cavalierly about understanding their concern.

“Sirius,” Dumbledore had said, gently. “I know you think I don’t understand, but I do. You-all of you- think I’m somehow essential in this fight while I’m not. Fighting Voldemort isn’t all about fighting just him, but the poisonous beliefs that he’s attempting to instill, to show those enamoured of him that death and cruelty isn’t the only way to achieve something. That’s more important than my being here. If I’d given into fear of death and prohibited Mr. Malfoy from completing his education here, or discriminated against him or those like him in any way, then what is the difference between Voldemort and I?”

“A great deal, even then,” Sirius had said. He could accept what Dumbledore had said, but still couldn’t see why none of them should talk to the boy. “But I don’t see why we shouldn’t try and attempt to talk to Draco. Shouldn’t we at least try and ascertain if he’s in this freely or not? And if he’s like Crouch Jr, doesn’t that make a difference to this whole scenario?”

“Does it?” Dumbledore had asked. “What does that prove except that a boy was so starved of love and approval, he gave his loyalty to the first person who made him feel special? Shouldn’t that boy be pitied rather than reviled?”

“Next, you’ll be saying Voldemort is also to be pitied,” Sirius muttered.

“Tom Riddle did have an early life that wasn’t ideal. But whatever pity one might have felt for him at one time have been killed by his subsequent actions- whatever he became was of his own choice, not because someone influenced him, or compelled him. Whatever he chose, he chose freely, unlike those who follow him, whose only choice was to be carried away by his words at one time. Once they were in, there’s no getting out. You know this too. No, Sirius. I wouldn’t say we need to pity Voldemort.”

“Tom Riddle,” Sirius had said softly. Something came to him, information. “He’s a half blood, isn’t he, for all his talk of blood purity? His father was a muggle.”

“Whom he murdered,” Dumbledore had said quietly.

“I suppose he did,” Sirius had sighed softly. “Why can’t I talk to Draco?”

“You know why. If he learns that you know of it, he’ll suspect Severus. I can’t risk Severus being compromised. We’ve to pretend we know nothing for the time being.”

“No, you don’t get it,” Sirius had stood up, and waved his arms. “I can talk to him. He’s my cousin, once removed, but, his mother is a Black. Besides, I wasn’t told by any of you. I learned this. So, why can’t I talk to him?”

“Because, no one- and I mean no one- in the opposite camp know of this unique power of yours. If Voldemort learns of it, it can be even more dangerous for you. Letting Mr. Malfoy in on this will mean that you’re simply painting a target on your back.”

“If it means taking the target off of yours, I would say it is worth it.”

“Is it? When you know the kind of leverage having you will give Voldemort? Harry would do anything for you, Sirius. He’s already proved that once. Voldemort knows it. Your powers coupled with your resurrection will mean that Voldemort would go to any extent to get you in his power, and that power he’ll use not just to break you, but to bargain with Harry. Harry already lost you once. Don’t make him lose you again,”

Sirius had known that he was beaten. “So, we’re to simply sit back and watch? Do nothing?”

“On the contrary, you can talk to Mr. Malfoy. Not about the mission, obviously, but as his cousin, no one will think it odd if you sought the boy out. Try and win his confidence if possible. Severus doesn’t seem to be having much luck on that front. Mr. Malfoy resents Severus at the moment.”

“What for?”

“For being free while his father’s in prison? For being in Voldemort’s good graces while his father’s persona non grata? Who knows? But the thing is he’s resentful of Severus, and Bellatrix had not been helping matters.”

“Bellatrix?”

“She’s Mr. Malfoy’s aunt, and had been insinuating herself into his good graces. She doesn’t trust Severus. And her influence is affecting Mr. Malfoy’s attitude towards Severus to one of suspicion and anger, instead of the respect he once had.”

Sirius had frowned. “And you want me to-what? Break Bella’s influence on him?”

“He needs some kind of influence to counter that of his aunt’s. You’re a Black. For all your loyalties, you might be the only one in this place who might be able to get through to him.”

“I don’t think it’ll work,” Sirius had warned. “He knows how close Harry and I are, he knows I’m Harry’s godfather and his guardian. And you know how much Harry and he loathe each other. I would say that I’m the last person he might open up to.”

“You’re still his family. And Draco had been brought up to believe that his family is perfect, in spite of all the imperfect elements there. He may not like you, but he’s not likely to brush you off either. I can’t force you to do this, but if you do, if you succeed...”

“If I’m doing this, I’ll need to tell Harry something. I can’t just go and make friends with a boy who’s been making his life miserable without any explanation.”

“I would've preferred to keep Harry out of this, but- I see your point. Tell Harry whatever you think fit, as long as it doesn’t get him involved.”

Yes, Sirius did not know what to make of that conversation. They’d talked some more, touching on Sirius’ new ability and all the things he’d known that he really shouldn’t have known. He had promised Dumbledore to come to him if any information pertinent to their cause came to him. And now, he had a headache, and he was unable to sleep. He wondered if he should go down to the medical wing to ask Madam Pomfrey for something, but rejected the idea. It was the middle of the night, and he was a grown man. He lit his wand and lit the lamp on his bedside. Perhaps he could write to Moony. He could leave a letter in the Headquarters for him to collect when next he was there. For, no matter how deep undercover he went, he’d be reporting in once in two months, just so everyone else would know he’s safe and sound. That was something Sirius had insisted on. If for some reason, Moony’s cover was compromised, they would at least know he needed a rescue.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Sirius cornered Harry in the Gryffindor common room during one of the free periods. Fortunately the common room was empty at the time. He had no idea how to tell Harry he would be trying to befriend Draco Malfoy without having Harry freak out. There was also Ron and Hermione to be considered. Ron and his family had been the butt of Malfoy’s spite for long, and Hermione too was an object of ire with him. As such, any attempt on his part to befriend Draco would be seen only as a betrayal by Harry and his friends. He could not confide the truth in them; that much he knew. But what other reason could he give that could convince them, and would also keep them out of it? 

“What is it, Sirius?” Hermione asked, “We’ve lots of homework to do.”

“This won’t take long,” Sirius said. “It’s about Draco Malfoy.”

“What about him?” Harry sounded excited while Ron and Hermione both gave identical snorts of exasperation. “Have you found out anything?”

“No,” Sirius said. “I haven’t found out anything, but what you said about the possibility of him being a Death-Eater had me thinking.”

“You don’t believe that he’s a Death-Eater!” Hermione exclaimed.

“I don’t know what to believe,” Sirius admitted. “It sounds improbable, but the thing is Voldemort is perfectly capable of accepting children in his ranks. And even if Draco is not yet a Death-Eater, it won’t be long before he is.”

“So what?” Ron demanded. “It’s not as if anyone’s forcing him. I bet he’ll be quite happy to join up.”

“I..” Sirius wondered how best to say it. “I feel that I should try to help him. If he’s not yet a Death-Eater, perhaps I can save him.”

“What?” Harry exclaimed. “Why do you care about Malfoy?”

“Because he’s my cousin,” Sirius said, “And I… I never tried to stop Regulus. I never even tried to be a brother to him after… I don’t know… I just feel...”

“Sirius, even if you are feeling guilty about Regulus, Malfoy is not him. He may not be a Death-Eater now, but whatever you do, he will be one, once he’s old enough.” Hermione said. “I don’t see what you can do.”

“Frankly, I don’t either,” Sirius said, sighing. “But I’ve to try. I owe it to myself to try. This is my second chance at life, and I don’t want to make the same mistakes that I made the last time around. I failed Regulus… If I can save Draco…”

Harry sighed too. “I don’t know what to say Sirius. I agree with Ron and Hermione. Malfoy… he’s not a good person. I don’t know anything about Regulus, but from what you’ve said, I don’t think you could have helped him, not with your parents the way they were. And Malfoy’s parents are even worse, if anything. I mean look at how they treated Dobby.”

“If you’re judging people by the way house elves are being treated, then Regulus treated Kreacher far better than I ever did. Besides, I grew up in the same house, was brought up by the same parents. And I didn’t end up a Death-Eater. So, I have to try. I have to believe that Draco can be saved.”

“It’s a waste of time, if you ask me,” Ron muttered.

“Yes, it is,” Harry said. “But it is your time, and… if it’s that important to you, I won’t object. I mean, he’s a git, but if you think you can save him, fine.”

Hermione had a frown between her brows. “Are you sure Sirius?” she asked now. “What if he’s like Crouch’s son? What if he likes Voldemort?”

“So did Regulus at one time,” Sirius said. “And if I hadn’t been such an ass as to sever all ties to my family, Regulus could have come to me when he wanted to get out. Dumbledore could have protected him, like he did Snape.”

“So what? Regulus would have become a spy too?” Ron asked. “That isn’t much of a protection, if you ask me.”

“But what if he’s already a Death-Eater?” Harry asked. 

“Look, even if he is, he’s only sixteen.” Sirius explained. “It’s highly unlikely that he realizes what it’s like to be in Voldemort’s service. If he ever wants to leave, he should know there’s someone he can come to. Regulus never had that choice. At the very least, I want to give Draco that option.”

“Sirius,” Hermione said. “Your intentions are all very good and noble, but… have you thought this through? You are a target. What if Malfoy.. I don’t know… captures you or anything?”

“Then, I guess you all will need to come to my rescue. Again,” Sirius smiled.

“That’s not funny,” Harry said. 

“Don’t worry,” Sirius said. “I’ll be careful, I promise. As Mad Eye says, Constant Vigilance. I know that Draco is not Regulus, but he’s almost in the same situation.”

“We understand that,” Ron muttered. “But it’s not as if the Malfoys were model citizens when You-know-who was gone, you know?”

“I know,” Sirius said. “I know very well what Lucius is like, and more particularly, what Narcissa is like. And I’ve a fairly good idea of what their son might be like, even if you three hadn’t told me. I’m not doing this blindly, without thought, believe me.”

“It’s very important to you, isn’t it?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t want you to feel that I’ve… betrayed you in anyway. I shall have to make some overtures to Draco,” Sirius realized his tone was almost a plea.

“As long as you don’t dock any points from Gryffindor, or give him points,” Ron said.

“Don’t worry,” Sirius laughed. “I’m not that desperate!”

Even as he laughed, Sirius felt a twinge of guilt at the deception. His only consolation was that he was doing it for them, to ensure they won’t get themselves involved. Besides, not everything he said was a lie. He was guilty about how he’d failed Regulus, and he did mean it when he said he wanted Draco to have someone to turn to, if he ever wanted to leave Voldemort’s service. He would help this boy, if not for his own sake, then for Regulus’.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

The night was quiet. The large black dog padded across the halls of a familiar house. It recognized some of the smells, and it had some vague recollections of running through these halls once. 

“Master has returned,” a creature stood before the dog, staring at it with loathing. “The Dark Lord said to inform him when master returns.”

Sirius tried to change back, but somehow he could not. He had to order Kreacher to stay, but he was stuck in dog form. He tried to run off, to escape the house, but Kreacher cackled as he lifted a hand, and Sirius could no longer move. Kreacher disappeared with a crack, but Sirius could not move.

“You’ve been chosen,” Voldemort stood before him with blood red eyes, and laughed.

“Sirius!” Harry screamed as Sirius was hit by a jet of green light, and he fell through the veil.

“I choose to follow him!” Draco Malfoy shouted as he pointed his wand at Dumbledore. Then Draco’s face changed and it was Regulus who stood there, and Voldemort turned his wand on him.

Sirius woke with a muffled scream. He had been free of nightmares since he came back from the dead, and he could not understand why his nightmares had decided to make a come back. He lit his wand with a whispered lumos, and sat up, throwing the bed covers aside and walking to the window to take in gulps of fresh air. The sky was clear with millions of stars dotted across the black. He could see the constellations and somewhere up there was the star after which he had been named: Sirius, the dogstar. The moon was full, and the light fell across the castle grounds, and he thought of the many full moon nights during which he had explored those grounds with his friends. He wondered where Moony was right now. Was he with other werewolves, all of them turning together, violent and ferocious, snapping at each other? Or was he alone somewhere, hiding so that he would not hurt anyone? If he had indeed managed to go undercover amongst the werewolves, it was unlikely they would let him lock himself away on a full moon. Not unless Moony had already convinced them to follow Dumbledore’s tenets instead of Greyback’s. Much as he believed in his friend, it did seem like a pipe dream to hope that werewolves might accept Moony’s arguments. Like the giants, the werewolves had been outsiders for too long, reviled and feared and marginalized by the wizards for far too long. If they hadn’t known him personally, would any of them have accepted Moony? Sirius doubted it.

It was ironic that the one wizard who claimed to give them equal status was the one who believed fanatically in blood purity. Sirius had no doubt that once Voldemort had complete control over the wizards, he might start exterminating the giants and the werewolves. He might keep a few around to keep the wizards in line, but there was no doubt that the rest would be destroyed. There was no way someone who believed as Voldemort did in the superiority of pureblood wizards would accept non humans as equal partners in whatever dystopia he had in mind. And most wizards would stand by and let him more because they hated and feared them than because they were afraid of Voldemort. 

Sirius went back to his bed, lighting the candles in the nightstand. He was no longer sleepy. He drank some water from the jug kept on the nightstand, and lit a few more candles before he started rifling through the books in the shelf near the window. Most were text books on transfiguration, some were muggle paperbacks, and though normally Sirius would have enjoyed them, tonight he did not feel upto reading any. The next day was Sunday, and he had no more homework to check and grade, and all his lesson plans for the next week had already been prepared. 

He pulled out his father’s journal, turning it over in his hand. Orion Black had never been a warm-hearted man, and Sirius had as little good memories about him as he had for his mother. He had been a disappointment to his parents since the day of his sorting when he was sorted into Gryffindor against all expectations. For a family of wizards that had been sorted only in Slytherin, this was nothing short of a betrayal. After all, the hat knew what was in the head of the people it sorted, and how could Sirius be in Gryffindor unless he was a Gryffindor at heart? That, to his parents, was unforgivable, because everyone knew that Gryffindors and Slytherins were natural enemies, and that all Gryffindors were half bloods, mudbloods or blood traitors. 

Sirius opened the journal. The first page contained an inscription “This is the journal of Orion Black..” with an image of a lock underneath it. He frowned. It looked familiar, but he could not remember where he had seen it before. The next page was blank, and as Sirius rifled through the pages, he could see that every page was blank. It was quite likely that his father had never written anything in it. But the pages were thick parchment and had an anti yellowing and anti tearing charm on it. Sirius had known because he had attempted to tear a page off it once when he was a boy and needed a piece of parchment. And the journal looked the same as he remembered it, with no visible signs of age in the pages. Why would Orion have cast those charms on this book if he never wrote anything in it? Perhaps he cast the charms intending to write, and then forgot all about it. But from what Sirius remembered of his father, he had never been forgetful or absent minded. It was more likely that Orion had enchanted the book so that none but he could read it. 

Sirius put it back. He was not up to deciphering whatever enchantment his father had lain on his journal. He had no doubt he could crack it, but he was not going to try anything here at Hogwarts. Knowing his father, it was possible that he had used some dark spell, and if so, Sirius was not going to try anything in a school full of children. He picked up a paperback and settled down on his armchair to read. Soon, he fell asleep with the book still open on his chest and the candles still burning.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry about the long hiatus. Keep the love coming, and thank you all for your patience.

Sirius’ plan to try and befriend Draco Malfoy was not going well. Of course, he hadn’t expected it to be easy, but he had not expected to be completely stonewalled. It did not help that he was not teaching NEWT level classes and as such, Draco did not feel the need even to be polite to him. Not that politeness was a hallmark of the Malfoys, but Sirius had hoped that the youngest member of the family might be an exception to the rule. But it looked as if Draco’s similarity to Lucius was more than just skin-deep. The boy had inherited every bit of superciliousness from his parents, and also Lucius’ ability to slide out of any situation. It was a very Slytherin quality, and one that had always raised Sirius’ hackles.

It was as if suddenly Draco was nowhere to be found outside of classes. He was not in the corridors, and his appearance in the dining hall were quite sporadic. Sirius had borrowed the Marauder’s map from Harry and had checked it for Draco’s whereabouts outside of classes, and he was nowhere. It was possible that Sirius was missing him, but he knew he wasn’t. He was one of the makers of the map, and he knew better than anyone how to find someone on it, and Draco wasn’t. He thought briefly of asking Snape if he knew his student was not in the common room or the dormitories after hours, but that would mean telling Snape what he was up to, and Sirius knew it wasn’t going to go too well. Dumbledore too hadn’t been too keen on telling Snape, but Sirius didn’t think it was out of any consideration for either Snape’s feelings or his. He was beginning to think was Dumbledore didn’t like putting all his eggs in one basket or liked letting his left hand know what his right was doing. 

Sirius felt that it was hardly a good thing, especially in a leader, but he could also understand the necessity for it. Not everyone has to know everything, and sometimes it was better that way. If any of them were caught and subjected to torture or legilimency, they couldn’t spill anything more than they knew. In view of that, Sirius could also appreciate Dumbledore’s wish to keep him safe and out of Voldemort’s hands. After all, even Sirius didn’t know what was in his head, and what would suddenly decide to make its appearance in his mind, so it really was risky. 

Despite all that Sirius couldn’t be comfortable with how Dumbledore was so naturally into keeping secrets. Sure, they all could keep secrets, but it was out of necessity. Dumbledore… it seemed to come so naturally to him, but is was an ingrained habit with all of them to trust Dumbledore implicitly, and so none of them had ever questioned it. Had it not been for all that had happened the previous year, with all the mistakes Dumbledore himself had freely admitted to making with regards to keeping the truth from Harry, Sirius wouldn't have looked at the man with new eyes. As it was, Dumbledore had proved himself to be as fallible as anyone else, and it wasn’t a lesson Sirius was going to forget in a hurry. Even though Dumbledore might never admit it, Sirius felt that Dumbledore shouldn't have tried to keep him locked up in Grimmauld Place either. So, his Padfoot disguise was useless against the Death Eaters, but then the Death Eaters were a threat to everyone, and yet, no one else was locked up to keep them safe. Heck, there was a time when Sirius was actually sorry to see Harry acquitted of the charges of underage magic, that low had he sunk. Logically he knew that it was him, not Dumbledore, but it was easier to blame someone other than oneself. 

None of which brought him any closer to Draco. Since seeking Snape’s help was out of the question, Sirius was stumped. How was he to know where Draco was going? How could he just vanish off the map? There was no possibility that he was leaving Hogwarts. The security measures were so strong, and teachers and order members were both patrolling corridors and Hogsmeade, so there was no chance that Draco could be leaving the premises. 

If Sirius had nothing else to do, he could have followed Draco, or at least used the map to follow him to know how he was slipping out of the map. But he had classes to teach, homeworks to grade, lesson plans to prepare, and he was still tutoring harry and his friends in DADA, using and unused classroom with Dumbledore’s and McGonagall’s permission, so he was also short of time. 

“So, how’s your campaign to win over Malfoy going?” Harry asked one evening after practice and Sirius was escorting them back to their common room. Sirius felt so proud that Harry didn’t sound angry.

“Badly,” he admitted. “I can’t even find him outside of classes, so I’m stumped at the moment.”

Ron snorted. “I don’t know what you expect to achieve here,” he said. “This is Malfoy we’re talking about.”

“Right now, I’m more interested in knowing how he’s leaving the castle when the security measures are more stringent than ever,” Sirius said. 

“Wait, he’s leaving the castle?” Hermione asked. “He’s not supposed to do that. How do you know that anyway?”

“The marauder’s map,” Sirius took it out of his pocket, unfurled it, and touched the wandtip to it, “I solemnly swear that I’m upto no good.”

Once the map was visible, he said. “Check it, he’s not there.”

The three bent over it, and after examining it for a few minutes they looked at Sirius, identical expressions of bemusement on their faces. Harry and Ron looked unwillingly impressed while Hermione looked disapproving. 

“You’ve to report this!” Hermione said. “You’re a teacher. You can’t just ignore this!”

“Yea, right,” Ron snorted again. “Like he can just go and tell Snape that his favourite student’s missing after hours, because-yea, I had this illegal map.”

“Snape already knows about the map,” Harry said. “And by this time he probably knows that Sirius was one of its makers.”

“Exactly,” Hermione said smugly. “And Malfoy has no business being anywhere except in his common room or dorms after hours, so Snape will put an end to all that.”

“And how is Sirius to explain why he was looking for Malfoy?” Ron asked. 

“I’ll make something up,” Sirius said. It hadn’t occurred to him before that he could actually enlist Snape’s help without divulging his plan. After all Snape knew that he knew Malfoy had been tasked with killing Dumbledore. What was more natural than Sirius wanting to keep an eye on him? Till Hermione had pointed out that as a teacher he ought to report it, it hadn’t even occurred to Sirius that he should. 

Before Ron could open his mouth to argue again, they were in front of the Fat Lady, who batted her eyelashes at Sirius. Sirius felt laughter bubble up inside as he saw the children roll their eyes before Hermione spoke the password and they were let into the common room. When the portrait hole swung shut, Sirius smiled at the Fat Lady.

“I’m sorry about scaring you and, you know,” he gestured a slashing motion. It was a ritual now, he apologizing and she waving it aside, snorting.

“Please,” she said. “I’ve seen you as a snotty brat, you didn’t scare me.”

He laughed, blew her a kiss, she laughed and tried to look disapproving. He had a smile on his face as he went back to his quarters. It was good to be back here, back among people, without having to hide, without having people look at him in fear. Sirius felt an incredible swell of gratitude for this second chance he had got.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Snape reacted just as well as Sirius expected. He was suspicious, distrusting, till Sirius produced the map, activating it non verbally, and Snape checked it for thirty minutes before he was finally convinced the Draco was not on it.

“Why were you looking for Draco anyway?” Sirius nearly rolled his eyes at the question. Trust Snape to ask the really irrelevant question.

“Why not?” Sirius challenged. “Or has Voldemort changed his mind about having him kill Dumbledore?”

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose with an unhappy expression on his face. “You expect me to call him out on this.”

“You’re the head of his house,” Sirius shrugged. “I noticed that your student is somehow managing to absent himself after hours, and brought it to your notice. What you do with it is your choice.”

“You’ve no idea how he’s doing it or where he’s going,” Snape made it sound like a question.

“If I did, I wouldn’t need to come to you, would I? As a teacher, I would have gone and confronted him.”

“A confrontation could make him desperate.” Snape said, sitting down heavily behind his desk. 

“So, you’re going to let it go?” Sirius demanded, starting to feel angry.

Snape looked even more unhappy. “I shouldn't,” he said. “But how am I to explain how I found out? If he denies, and his housemates vouch for him… I hardly think we should bring up that map, do you?”

Sirius sat down heavily on one of the chairs facing Snape. He could see Snape’s dilemma. The map was their only proof. And yet, it was an illegal object. Besides, it belonged to Harry now, and Sirius had no right to show it to others. 

“You know he’s my cousin, don’t you?” he asked, his mind working furiously. He thought of the books he’d read while trying to get Harry’s guardianship. 

“I’m aware,” Snape said, a slight frown on his face.

“And his father’s in prison,” Sirius persisted.

Snape nodded. “I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“It’s just…” Sirius considered. Should he give Snape some background or just hit him with it? “When I ran away from home, my father tried to make me come back saying that wizarding law did not allow me to leave home without his permission, but the ministry pointed out that I had turned seventeen and an adult. They also said that since I was staying with James’ parents, and Fleamont was a cousin, he could act as my legal guardian if I needed one.”

Snape leaned forward. “I’m not too familiar with the guardianship laws among wizards, but the boy does have a mother.”

Sirius grinned. “I did go through the guardianship laws when I had Harry’s guardianship transferred to me as per James’ will. Our laws are rather antiquated. In case the father of a wizard child is unfit or dead, the legal guardianship vests with a male member of the child’s family who is fit. No one insists on following it because it can be highly inconvenient to be saddled with a child when there are other people who are alive, willing and capable of taking care of said child.” 

“But you’re saying there’s a provision by which you could be Draco Malfoy’s legal guardian in the absence of Lucius.”

“As the only male member of his family who isn’t a Death Eater or in prison, I should say I am.” Sirius grinned broadly. “All I need is to demand to see my ward, you can take me to the Slytherin’s common room, and once we find that Malfoy isn’t there, you can start calling for blood.”

“You’re just waiting for a chance to get him expelled, aren’t you?” Snape asked. “Even knowing what awaits him if he does get expelled.”

“He won’t be expelled,” Sirius said. “Dumbledore won’t do it, and as his Head of House, you can decide on punishments.”

A thoughtful expression was on Snape’s face. “A two month detention with no Hogsmeade privileges should break Draco’s bad habit of sneaking away, I think.” 

Sirius shrugged indifferently. “Your choice. But do you see that we have another opportunity here?”

“I consider myself to be a reasonably intelligent man,” Snape said drily. “So, yes, I do. If we tell Draco you’re his guardian, he’s going to write to his mother and in all probability, Narcissa could descend on us.”

“If she does… if we play our hands right, we could turn this into our advantage.” 

“The Headmaster will never consent to holding Narcissa hostage to ensure Draco’s good behaviour.”

“Hosta-” Sirius spluttered. “What in bloody hell- Merlin! I’m not talking of taking her hostage! I’m talking of convincing her that it’s as much in her interest as ours to ensure that her son stays as far away from Voldemort as possible.”

“It’s not convincing her I’m worried about. Draco… he thinks of his mission as an honour, and he’s fully enamoured of the Dark Lord and his cause.” Snape said slowly.

“So was Regulus,” Sirius said.

“And so was Barty Crouch,” Snape reminded him.

Sirius didn’t need that reminder. “So, which one is Draco?” he asked. “Is he Regulus or Crouch?”

“Lucius and Narcissa both love their son,” Snape said, his fingers drumming on the desk without sound. “They both spoiled him rotten, but there’s no denying that Lucius had also been-authoritarian at times, especially when it came to his grades. I think… I feel, from what I know of Draco and his parents that he is more likely to be like Regulus than Crouch. He’s enamoured of the Dark Lord, yes, but he doesn’t yet realise the depths of darkness in which he is steeped. If he should be made to see… it might be possible once he is away from the influence of his aunt, and with help from his mother.”

“So, all we need to do is convince Narcissa to turn coat and rely on her to convince Draco.” Sirius said.

“Narcissa… it won’t be easy. She is scared of the Dark Lord, and she doesn’t want her son involved in all this, but she’s also aware that the Dark Lord has a long reach. She won’t risk it unless we can prove that we can protect all of them including Lucius.”

“We can, can’t we?” Sirius frowned.

“Your confidence is amusing, Black,” Snape said. “Didn’t you think you could protect the Potters too?” His voice was laced with something more than sarcasm and malice. If Sirius didn’t know better, he would have thought Snape sounded bitter. 

Sirius breathed heavily, he had no words, no answers. He would have liked to say that Narcissa should trust them; that they could protect her and her family, but the man who believed all that was lost, in Azkaban, behind the veil and now he had no idea who he was, let alone how to provide answers to someone else.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Snape waited a week before making his move. He had Sirius check the map to ensure that Draco was not in the common room or anywhere they could see before going to the Slytherin common room. Sirius had been in these parts while he was a student, but he could see that the place had some changes, perhaps imperceptible, but still there. The stones looked more weathered, the whole place looked more mellow than he remembered. Or perhaps it was just looking at it without the prejudices that coloured his eyes then. 

Snape entered the common room and Sirius followed him. The first person they saw was Draco sitting on an armchair close to the fire, with a book in his hands. Snape stopped short and Sirius stared the boy in surprise. Snape gave him an accusing glance. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” he said. 

Draco gave a start and dropped his book as he jumped up. “P-professor?” he said, stuttering and looking nervous. 

Snape crooked a finger and Draco approached, hesitantly. Sirius frowned, as he took a step back and took out the map from his pocket. He checked the map till he found Snape and himself and the student who was approaching Snape. He tapped Snape on the shoulder.

“Yes, Professor Black?” Snape turned to him, his face flushed and barely suppressed fury in his face and voice.

Sirius tapped the map with his wand and Snape leaned over to look at it. His expression of fury didn’t change, though his eyes were startled. Snape turned around to look at Draco.

“Come with me, Mr. Malfoy,” he said. He looked at Sirius. “If you can stay here and make sure that none of them leave, Professor Black?”

“Sure,” Sirius leaned against the stone door. “It’ll be my pleasure,” 

There were only a few students in the Slytherin common room and all of them were looking at him with unconcealed hostility. Sirius twirled his wand in his hand, not paying attention. He wasn’t familiar with the older students though he did recognise Crabbe and Goyle from Harry’s descriptions. Not that he would not have recognised them otherwise. They were too much like their fathers in appearance. He also recognised a few of the younger students who were in his classes. They were not openly hostile, but still suspicious. 

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long before Snape marched in, leading a frightened first year student. Snape gestured to the student to join his housemates, which he did. 

“Mr. Galbraith here was pretending to be Mr. Malfoy, though he would not tell me why or who put him upto it or how he obtained the polyjuice potion to enable him to effect the change.” Snape spoke softly, and yet, Sirius could see that all eyes were on him. The students were all wary, and a few of them swallowed. “Does any of you have anything to add?”

There was silence in the common room. Sirius could hear his own heart beats. 

“Is anyone going to tell me where Mr. Malfoy is?” Snape asked. 

Sirius was impressed with the Slytherins’ silence. Snape nodded. “All right,” he said. “One hundred and fifty points from Slytherin. No Hogsmeade privileges for any Slytherin students for the rest of this year. Detention, Mr. Galbraith, till the end of term, and I’ll be writing to your parents. Detention for all the rest of you till the end of this month.”

The students all started speaking, “Professor,” and “Please,” and “Hogsmeade” were the only words Sirius could distinguish.

“Silence!” Snape snapped and silence fell. The students all looked flabbergasted. Shock was in every face. It might have been the first time that Snape had ever been so harsh with them. Sirius could tell that Snape was furious, and he could not blame the man. He had been shamed by his own students in front of a colleague, and Snape was not the man to forgive or brush off something like that. No one could hold grudges like Snape, and this was an insult to his pride and his standing as a teacher and as a Head of House.

“I don’t want to hear another word out of any of you unless it is to tell me where Mr. Malfoy is or how Mr. Galbraith got hold of polyjuice potion.” 

The students all lowered their heads, but remained silent.

“Professor Black,” Snape said. “Could you please ask Headmaster Dumbledore to come here? Inform him that we have a student missing. Ask Mr. Filch to search the castle, and alert Hagrid to search the grounds.”

Sirius nodded, his mind in turmoil as he left. He wasn’t surprised that the Slytherins were ready to take the fall for Draco. House loyalties ran deep in Hogwarts, and every house would unite on protecting one of their own. If they thought Draco was in any serious trouble, they would have told Snape where he was. Somehow it was comforting to know that wherever Draco was, he was safe. Sirius found Filch and sent a Patronus to Hagrid, before going to the Headmaster’s office. Dumbledore did not ask too many questions, he sent a message to McGonagall to alert the other heads of houses, the ghosts, the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl to assist Filch and Hagrid, before accompanying him to the Slytherin common room.

The atmosphere in the common room was still tense, and Dumbledore listened as Snape explained in terse sentences that Draco was missing and that a first year was masquerading as him with the aid of polyjuice potion, and that the Slytherins were refusing to reveal where Draco was or of how a first year had gotten hold of polyjuice potion. Dumbledore turned to look at the sulky faces of the Slytherins, but before he could say anything, the door to the common room opened and McGonagall entered, leading a very flustered looking Draco Malfoy.

“Filch found him in the seventh floor,” she informed. “He refused to answer what he was doing there.”

Seventh floor. Sirius nearly sighed in relief. Draco was not leaving the castle after all. He was only going to the Room of Requirement. It was an ingenious hiding place, but what was he hiding?

“Minerva,” Dumbledore said. “See to it that these students are in bed. Also inform the others that Mr. Malfoy has been found. Mr. Malfoy, please come with us. Severus, Sirius, if you will also come with me.”

Dumbledore did not yet ask what Sirius was doing there, and he was relieved as he followed Dumbledore and Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic'll be having a break during November while I'm participating in NaNoWriMo. Thank you all for the love, and will see you all in December. I'll try and get another chapter up tomorrow to make up for the long break ahead.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the promised update. Will be back in December after Nano. Wish me luck.

Snape sat in stony silence next to Sirius. Draco looked sulky and angry. Sirius fidgeted as Dumbledore kept gazing from one to the other. 

“Well?” Dumbledore asked, looking at them over his half moon spectacles. “Mr. Malfoy, what have you to say for yourself?”

“I was out after hours,” Draco mumbled. “I’m sorry,”

“And that’s all you’ve to say?” Dumbledore prompted gently.

“Yes, professor,” Draco said, his face lowered. 

Dumbledore sighed. “I have to inform your mother of this, Mr. Malfoy,” he said. Draco remained silent. 

Sirius fidgeted again, as the door opened and McGonagall entered. “The Slytherins are settled in. I’ve asked Filch to keep a watch on their common room to ensure no one else sneaks out.” She turned a hard glance on Draco. “Shall I take him as well?”

“Severus?” Dumbledore asked.

Snape nodded. “Thank you, Minerva. I shall write to his mother and to Mr. Galbraith’s parents.”

Once McGonagall and Draco were gone, Dumbledore looked at them both. “I’m assuming the two of you have an explanation for why you went looking for Mr. Malfoy at this time of the night.”

Sirius wondered why being here made him feel like a schoolboy caught in mischief again. The last time he was here… He cleared his throat, not wanting to revisit that particular lane in his memory. “I noticed that Draco was missing from the castle and grounds when he was supposed to be in his common room. I brought it to the attention of the Head of his House.”

“That does not explain why you were accompanying Severus. While I’m glad you two have decided to bury the hatchet, that doesn’t mean-” Dumbledore stopped as he stared at them. 

Sirius was certain both of them must be looking equally shocked, if not aghast at Dumbledore’s words. Bury the hatchet? After how Snape had been treating Harry and his friends all these years? Fat chance! Sirius was ready to work with the man for bringing down Voldemort, but that did not really change how he felt about him. 

“Obviously I was mistaken,” Dumbledore said. “So, please explain why Sirius was with you, Severus.”

“Wizarding law,” Snape said. “Apparently, there is something that says that since Lucius is in Azkaban, Sirius is Draco’s guardian.”

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. “I had forgotten that provision,” he admitted. He looked at Sirius. “So, you accompanied Severus, because?”

“I wanted to make the acquaintance of my ward,” Sirius said calmly. 

“Interesting,” Dumbledore observed. “While I deduce that you haven’t buried the hatchet, it does seem evident that you’ve formed a truce.”

“Temporarily,” Sirius and Snape spoke at the same time.

“That’s good enough for now,” Dumbledore said. “The provision of law that bestows Mr. Malfoy’s guardianship upon Sirius means that we needn’t inform Narcissa of what transpired tonight.”

“You mean?” Sirius leaned forward, a smile forming on his face.

“You are the boy’s guardian, Sirius. It is enough that you be informed. You can choose any additional punishments you may deem fit.”

“I think Snape has enough punishments lined up to last the rest of his life,” Sirius said. “I just wanted to meet him.”

“You’ll have your wish tomorrow,” Snape said. He looked at Dumbledore. “The boy is sure to write to his mother, advising her of the new development.”

“Not even his mother can change wizarding law overnight. And if I know her, she’ll be glad it’s Sirius who’s Draco’s guardian, and not someone she considers even more unsuitable, like say, Ted Tonks.”

“Ted is worth fifty of her and her husband,” Sirius said. “But I see what you mean. She’d be happy it’s a pureblood and not a muggleborn.” Not that he was considered much different from filth by his family, but Ted they considered worse than that. Sirius thought that he should probably drop Andromeda and Ted a line. It had been difficult to stay in touch with them whilst he was in prison and then on the run and hiding, but he no longer had any such excuses. Hadn’t being back from the dead taught him anything? He, of all people, ought to have realised how transient life was. 

“Why is it not Tonks though?” Snape asked. “He’s married to the boy’s aunt. Isn’t he a closer relative than a cousin?”

“He’s not related to him by blood,” Sirius said. “As I said before, some of our laws are very antiquated.”

“Unfortunately, no one has ever thought there was a need to change them,” Dumbledore said. “At least, they have proved useful to us now.”

Sirius returned to his quarters feeling quite exhausted. He stood at the window of his room, looking at the waning moon, and wondered where Remus was. Was he all right? He was supposed to check in the next day, and Sirius hoped he was all right. It was risky, the check ins, but it was even more risky to be without anything like that. Two months was a long enough gap that Sirius felt it would not arouse suspicion. 

Sirius yawned as he closed the window curtains and went to the bed. He was about to snuff out the candles on his bedside when he saw the piece of parchment on which the candlestick was resting. He picked it up, and frowned as he saw it was blank. On an impulse, he placed the tip of his wand on it and said,

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

The parchment stayed blank for an instant before lines started appearing in it, forming two words, shining black on it.

“Padfoot, help!”

The parchment fluttered down from Sirius’ nerveless fingers. Sirius knew that handwriting, had known it from when he was eleven.

“Moony,” he whispered, as he sank down to the floor, shocked and terrified.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finished my nano early, took a break from all writing, and here I am, back with another update

If Dumbledore wasn’t happy about being disturbed for the second time that night, he didn’t show it. 

“What is it Sirius?” he asked.

“Moony… I mean Remus...” Sirius held out the note to him. “I found it in my room, it was coded, like the map. He’s in trouble!”

Dumbledore passed his wand over the parchment. “The handwriting is his, and the note does not appear to have been tampered.” He said. 

“We have to get him out!” Sirius was agitated. Why was Dumbledore so calm? How could he be so calm? 

“I know,” Dumbledore said. “We will get him out, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea for you to be joining that mission.”

“You can’t stop me!” Sirius said angrily. “He’s my best friend!”

“And you are a target. What if he’s in danger because they want to lure you in? We cannot discount the possibility of a trap.”

“That’s a chance I have to take. I’m not saying I should go alone, Albus, but I am going.” Sirius was not going to be browbeaten about this. 

“Sirius,” Dumbledore sighed. “Do you trust me?”

A year ago, Sirius’ answer would have been an unhesitating “Yes!” but he was not the same man who had fallen behind the veil.

“Albus,” Sirius said. “I trust that you mean well, I trust that you do intend to keep us all as safe as you can, but intentions aren’t enough.”

“It was a simple question,” Dumbledore said, but there was a faint smile on his face.

“Trust is never that simple,” Sirius said. “I do trust you, but I trust myself more.”

“Is this about last year?” Dumbledore asked.

“Partly.” Sirius said. “It’s also other things. Do you know how old I was when I was carted off to Azkaban, Albus?”

Dumbledore nodded heavily. “I should have talked to you when you got arrested,” He said, the twinkle in his eyes no longer there. “If I had talked to you… at the very least I could have ensured you got a fair trial.”

“I’m not talking about that,” Sirius said dismissively. “I know how it looked. If James and I hadn’t been so sure of ourselves, we would have made you the secret keeper, or at least told you about the switch. What happened to me was a direct result of what happened to Lily and James, and there’s enough blame to go around, believe me. No, I was talking about the fact that I was 22 when I was arrested and imprisoned. The Dementors are not so conducive to mental health. When I escaped, I might have been physically older, but mentally I still remained that impulsive hot-headed 22 year old.”

“This is about last year,” Dumbledore sighed.

“If you learned I had been in danger, would you have tried to lock me up when I was 22?” Sirius asked. 

“It would have been a recipe for disaster,” Dumbledore said. “James was just as bad, but I knew I could trust Lily to keep in line, but you…” He shook his head.

“And yet, you did that to me all last year,” Sirius said quietly. “I’m not saying my actions are on you, but thing is I trusted you implicitly, and so I listened to you, and you didn’t even realize that I was emotionally, mentally still that 22 year old troublemaker. No one did, not even I, not till I came back, but I trusted you to know, and that’s… that’s me, not you, but still… you see what I mean when I say I trust myself more.”

Dumbledore nodded slowly. “I think I do,” he said quietly. “I asked too much from you, and yes, I knew how much you hated that house, and I should have known that Kreacher would only add to your problems. I expected too much from you, ignoring what Azkaban must have done to your psyche.” 

“To be fair, you had larger concerns,” Sirius said. “You had no time to mollycoddle me.”

“And all my attention to those larger concerns attained was your death and Harry nearly falling into Voldemort’s trap.” Dumbledore said. “You’re right that I should have realized how Azkaban must have affected you, and I’m sorry I didn’t, but I’m not trying to keep you locked up this time. I’m just trying to keep you safe.” He paused. “I… I won’t force you to stay behind, but I would certainly request you.” 

“Albus, I appreciate the concern, but you can’t find him without me. Unless you already know where he is.”

Dumbledore frowned. “We have a general idea, but no exact location.”

“I do,” Sirius said, taking the note that Remus had sent from Dumbledore’s desk. “This is more than just a cry for help. This is a map, but only I can work it. Others may be able to see the message in it, but they won’t be able to see the map.”

“I suppose the two of you came up with the enchantment last summer.” Dumbledore sounded torn between disapproving and proud.

“We did,” Sirius said. “Only Remus can enchant the parchment and only I can reveal the message. We mixed something of the Fidelius into it, so I can reveal the message to others, but not the map.”

“Impressive,” Dumbledore said. “But the two of you were always so clever.”

“Yes, well, as I said, I trust myself the most when it comes to the safety of my loved ones.”

Dumbledore nodded again. “I understand. Who do you want with you? How many people?”

“I think a small force has a better chance of success,” Sirius said briskly. “I want Tonks, Mundungus and Bill Weasley.”

“Tonks and Bill Weasley I get, but Mundungus? I do appreciate the good qualities that he has, but you know he’s probably going to run at the first sign of trouble.”

“Oh that’s all right. I’m hoping to get him out without any trouble, but if it comes to that, we’ll certainly need more than four wizards. Fortunately the full moon isn’t for another 10 days, so the werewolves won’t be a problem. I need Dung because he knows every back alley and secret entry ways into every building in London, maybe even the whole of England.”

Dumbledore chuckled. “That is true. Again, no disparagement, but why Tonks? Why not Kingsley?”

“Her metamorph abilities,” Sirius said, though it was more than that. He didn’t think Tonks would stay away if she learned Moony was in trouble. It was better to take her along as part of the plan rather than have her gatecrash later. Depending on where Moony was being held, and who was holding him, Tonks’ unique ability could come in quite useful. 

“I shall inform them, to meet you here in an hour. If you have to make any other preparations?”

“I’ll need to tell Harry.” Sirius said. “I know it’s late, but I won’t take long. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I’ll tell Minerva.”


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Harry was bleary-eyed with sleep, and Sirius felt guilty about rousing him from bed, but he was not going to leave without telling Harry. If something happened—which was always a possibility, no matter how careful they were, and how many precautions they took—he didn’t want Harry to learn from someone else. Even if nothing happened, there was the possibility that they could be delayed and Harry would start worrying if he didn’t see him at the breakfast table. 

Sirius explained the matter to Harry, and he could see Harry’s eyes lose the last vestiges of sleep. He could also see in Harry’s eyes the desire to accompany him.

So, he should have expected that. Harry was at an age when he was neither child nor adult, and he was going to resent any attempt to mollycoddle him. There was also the fact that he had faced more than most adult wizards, even in the order, and considered himself equal to anything. Sirius knew all this, but also knew that he couldn’t take Harry with him, all the prophecies in the world notwithstanding. Harry was James’ child and James had entrusted him to his care. He was going to protect him as far as he was able.

“I know you’d like to come with me,” Sirius placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders. Merlin! The boy was almost as tall as him. “And I would take you with me if I could, but you’re still in school, and… I’d like to be the responsible adult in your life for once.”

Harry was silent for a while, and Sirius hoped Harry understood what Sirius was trying to say. He nodded and said. “I guess that means you won’t be the fun adult any more.”

Sirius dropped his arms and laughed. “Oh Harry,” he said, his eyes misting. “I can be as fun as you want, but not if it means I have to endanger you.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that I don’t like you going into these kind of situations either?” Harry asked. “Also, I thought all the training you were providing me were supposed to make sure I’d be safe in a dangerous situation.”

“I understand,” Sirius said. “I wouldn’t go either if it was not Remus. The training is for enabling you to defend yourself, to keep you safe, but I’d rather not take you into a hazardous circumstance just because you’re trained.”

“So, as usual, I wait for trouble to find me,” Harry muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius said softly. “It needs to be a small group, and it’s probably going to be a quick mission, quickly get in wherever Remus is, get him out and return.” He hesitated. “Dumbledore thinks this could be a trap for me, and if it is, I’d rather not deliver you into Voldemort’s hands as well.”

“Sirius,” Harry looked aghast. “How do you think it makes me feel to know you’re probably walking into a trap?”

“I won’t be alone,” Sirius said. “And I’ll be prepared. I promise you I’ll be safe, and that I’ll come back.”

“That’s not a promise that is within your power to fulfil,” Harry muttered. 

Sirius pulled Harry into a one armed hug. “Don’t worry.” He said. “You know I’ve a lot of motivation to keep myself safe. I’m not going to leave you again. Trust me.”

Harry hugged him tight. “Be careful, and bring him back.”

Sirius kissed the top of Harry’s head which was mostly his unruly hair. “I will.”

He went back to Dumbledore’s office to find the four people he’d asked for there. 

“So, how’re you planning this?” Dumbledore asked.

Sirius smoothed out the parchment, touching his wandtip to it and non verbally chanting the incantation. Lines appeared on the parchment beneath the message, forming a map, and- Sirius frowned.

“This can’t be right,” he said.

“Why? Where is he?” Tonks couldn’t hide her anxiety.

“At Grimmauld Place,” Sirius said. “And he’s alone.”

“Do you think-” Bill started, but didn’t finish as Sirius gave him a quelling look. Sirius knew the same thought was in everyone’s minds. Had Moony broken under torture and revealed the location of the Headquarters to the enemy? 

“It’s possible he has taken refuge there,” Sirius said. 

“Under the circumstances,” Dumbledore said. “It’s best if I too come with you, Sirius. There’s no need for a group. Sirius and I will go and verify if Lupin is all right.”

Bill and Dung nodded, but Tonks looked torn. “Let Dora come too,” Sirius said. Dumbledore nodded and Tonks looked relieved.

As soon as the others had left, Dumbledore created a portkey which would take them in front of Grimmauld place. The Fidelius charm and the other assorted enchantments meant that they couldn’t portkey inside. 

They entered the house cautiously, wands out and tips unlit. Everything was quiet inside, and the curtains across Sirius’ mother’s portrait were still closed. 

They found Lupin at the foot of the stairs, unconscious and bleeding. There was a wound on his right arm and another on his chest, but neither was bleeding much, the blood having clotted. The threadbare carpet had been soaked through and blood stained the wood underneath. They lit their wands and Tonks gasped aloud as she saw the greyish hue of Lupin’s face. 

“We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey,” Sirius said. “He’s lost a lot of blood.”

Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Lupin on to it, conjuring some straps to hold him in place, and they carried him out, not daring to levitate inside the dark hallway. Outside Grimmauld Place, it was all dark, the streetlights few and far apart, and a pale sickle moon providing next to no light. Sirius had his arms around Remus as they all touched the portkey. Sirius held on to Remus as they landed, Tonks and Dumbledore steadying him. They took him to the medical wing and Madam Pomfrey took charge immediately, not seeming to be bothered about the lateness of the hour or the fact that a half dead werewolf was in the medical wing. 

“How do we know it’s him?” Tonks asked when they were outside the medical wing, having been shooed off by Madam Pomfrey. 

Sirius whipped out the Marauder’s Map from inside his pocket and sighed in relief. “It’s him.” He said. 

“Are you both going to stay here?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’ll stay,” Tonks said. “Sirius can relieve me in the break between classes. There’s no reason for both of us to lose sleep.”

“That’s okay,” Sirius said. “I won’t be able to sleep anyway. I’ll have to go and see Harry, put his mind at ease. I’ll come back afterwards.”

Dumbledore nodded. “I’ll tell Poppy you’re both staying.”


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in posting this. Expect regular updates from now on,

Harry was relieved and worried at the same time. 

“Is he going to be okay?” He asked.

“Madam Pomfrey thinks he will be. We won’t know what happened till he wakes. At any rate, he won’t be going back, not if I have anything to say about it.” Sirius replied.

Harry hugged him. “I’m just so glad you’re all safe.”

“I told you I’d be back,” Sirius said, hugging him back. “Now, you go to bed. Minerva will kill me if I keep you up any longer.”

Harry chuckled. “Tell Tonks hi from me,”

“Sure,” Sirius smiled. 

He went back to the hospital wing and found that Tonks was where he had left her, sitting on a chair just outside. There was another chair next to hers which he took. 

“Haven’t you classes to teach in the morning?” Tonks asked. 

Sirius shrugged. “I did grade all homeworks and had my lesson plan ready before all this happened.”

Tonks smiled faintly. “I was thinking that you might need sleep.”

“I don’t need that much sleep,” Sirius said. “Not after Azkaban. Too many nightmares.”

“I’m sorry,” Tonks said.

“Not your fault,” Sirius smiled at her. “It’s one of the perks of being a Black. Everyone is too ready to believe the worst of you. No one thinks it’s a big surprise when you’re accused of going dark.”

Tonks put a hand on his arm. “For what it’s worth,” She said. “My mother always believed you were innocent.”

Sirius squeezed her hand, and lowered his head. He couldn’t explain all the emotions that had caused his chest to tighten so horribly or for his eyes to prickle at Tonks’ words. Everyone had believed him guilty, even Moony, and yet, Andromeda had believed in his innocence. 

“She and I escaped the same prejudices, the same hell,” Sirius said, the words coming out with difficulty from his suddenly tight throat. “I’m glad she believed in me,”

“She tried to get them to give you a trial at least, but no one else spoke for you. She insisted that you would no more betray your best friends than she would dad, but…” Tonks sighed. “She went and met Dumbledore, and he said… he said a trial would only hurt since the ministry already had enough evidence, and even if they could somehow convince the Wizengamot of your innocence in the matter of the Potters, there was still the matter of Pettigrew and the street full of muggles.”

Sirius nodded. “I’m not surprised,” He said. “I mean, Albus had no reason to believe me innocent, and Peter was very convincing.” He shook his head. “One little priori incantatem on my wand would have revealed that I didn’t kill Peter or the muggles, but then Crouch had my wand destroyed immediately after my capture.” He sighed. “It’s all water under the bridge now...” 

Tonks nodded. “Mother was talking of inviting you to dinner, but wasn’t sure if you would accept.”

“And here I was thinking she wanted nothing to do with me,” Sirius smiled, but was also sad. He and Andromeda had been close, even as children, but had his break from the Black family been so complete that she thought he wouldn't accept a dinner invitation from her? Or was it because of her break from the Black family? He and Andromeda had met from time to time before Azkaban, and he had been to dinner at the Tonks’ more times than he could count. 

“I remember you, you know,” Tonks said.

“Hm?” He looked at her.

“From before,” She said. “Before Azkaban. You used to come to dinner, you used to play with me, helped me steal sweets from mom,” She gave him a smile that was more real than all her smiles of late. “You used to take me trick or treating to the muggle houses during Halloween, though mom and dad didn’t want me to go.”

Sirius smiled at the memories. “I remember that,” He said. “Your parents were scared that you might perform some accidental magic in front of them, or change the colour of your hair, which you did once,”

Tonks grinned. “Except the muggles thought it a really cool trick.” She sighed. “I can’t remember what we called it then. I mean, we didn’t call it Trick or treat then.”

“I don’t think we called it anything,” Sirius said. “It wasn’t a wizarding thing, but I remember Ted talking of his childhood and how he used to do it every Halloween till he started Hogwarts, and you wanted to do it too.”

“I remember waiting for you that Halloween,” Tonks said quietly. “My parents told me you were busy, but I waited. They had spelled the house so I couldn’t leave, and I was waiting for you to come so we could remove the spell and go…”

Sirius put an arm around her. “Maybe I should have come,” He said. “Might have kept me out of trouble.” His voice was choked, and Tonks put her head on his shoulder.

“When you escaped from Azkaban, I was hoping I would be the one to find you,” She said. “Mother still believed you were innocent, but I thought she was being foolish. Then You-know-who came back, and I joined the Order and there you were, innocent but on the run, and I… I just didn’t know how to talk to you… You were… I don’t know… you were different, and not just to look at… you were… you didn’t smile or laugh any more, and it was strange seeing you like that, and… all I could think was that I was ready to take you down even though my mother thought you innocent, and I… I felt so bad, and… I’m sorry, Sirius...”

“Dora,” He said, kissing her softly on top of her head. “You weren’t the only one who thought me guilty. Even Remus thought that, and we were like brothers.”

“Do you think he’s going to be all right?” She asked. 

“I’m sure,” Sirius smiled at her. “He’s tougher than he looks. He’ll pull through.”

“And then what?” She asked. “Is he going to be sent back?”

“Not if I’ve anything to say about it,” Sirius said grimly.

She snuggled closer to him, and his arm tightened around her almost instinctively. 

“I remember you too,” He said softly.

“I’m glad you’re here,” She said quietly. “I felt so guilty after your death… I just… I wished I had said something… that I’d apologised… you were my cousin, the big cousin I looked up to, and I felt so guilty that I had done nothing to...to...”

“I didn’t either,” Sirius said. “And to be honest, I was obnoxious last year, so there’s no telling how I would have taken your apology, had you made any… I was angry, I was desperate, and I wasn’t thinking straight… so… I think I probably would have said something horrible.” He gave her a playful shake. “Anyway, I’m here, and though you’re a bit too old for trick or treating now, I’m sure we can still find some common grounds,"

She chuckled. “I’m glad you’re here,” She repeated as the door to the hospital wing opened and Madam Pomfrey appeared.

“He’s conscious,” She said. “And he’s asking for you, Sirius.”


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Remus was sitting up in bed. He was still pale, but his skin had lost the greyish tingeof exreme blood loss. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked thinner than ever. He smiled at Sirius as he saw him. Sirius sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“You look better,” He said. “You really gave us a fright. Do that again, and I’ll kill you myself.”

Remus chuckled. “It wasn’t intentional, but I’ll try not to scare you the next time.”

“What happened?” Sirius asked. 

“Greyback and a few of his minions cornered me. Fortunately, they were more into using their claws and teeth than magic, and by the time the ones who knew how to use their wands thought of using it, I’d disapparated away.”

“So, all your injuries…”

“Werewolf bites and scratches. It looks like Greyback doesn’t need the full moon any more to attack. Even though none of them were transformed, they did enough damage.”

“Merlin!” Sirius muttered. “Anyway, you’re out of it, and you’re not going back. Not now.”

“I feel so useless,” Remus said. “It was such a simple mission. It wasn’t as if I had to be a spy, like Snape. All I had to do was to be a part of them, to win their trust, to try and persuade them not to join Voldemort, to fight by us if necessary, but I couldn’t manage even that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Sirius said insistently. “You were attacked. Don’t blame yourself for that.”

“Greyback is so dangerous,” Remus said. “It’s not just that he’s dangerous, but the ideas he is trying to spread… He wants werewolves to embrace their animal nature, to give in to it. He says that werewolves deserve respect and if wizards won’t give it, then it should be claimed through fear. He encourages his followers to be close to human settlements during the full moon, to bite children.” Remus paused. “I wasn’t making much headway in any case. Reasoned arguments were not much against the kind of impassioned rhetoric that Greyback spews.” He paused again. “Most of the werewolves have been bitten as children, and they had been thrown out by their own families. There’s a lot of bitterness there, and Greyback’s arguments resonate with them more than mine. I really don’t know what to do about it.”

“Doesn’t sound as if there was anything you could have done,” Sirius said. “You just focus on recuperating, all right?”

“Most of them are afraid of Greyback,” Remus said. “There are a few who follow him because they believe in what he says, but the majority just want to be left alone. Greyback and his followers have got them frightened into thinking that he’s their only chance at survival. That the ministry is trying to further marginalise them as a prelude to exterminating them. They are being forced into Voldemort’s camp, Sirius.”

“Look, Remus, we tried, all right? Just like with the giants. We tried to give them an option other than Voldemort, at great risk, but we can’t keep beating ourselves up over it. They made their choice.”

“And what is this option that we gave them? What have we to offer them? Merlin, Sirius! Why the hell should they follow us? We don’t have any influence with the ministry, we don’t influence any policies that could make a difference to their lives, so why should they follow us? We gave them no choice. We just like to think we did.”

Sirius sighed. Remus’ face was flushed now, and it was clear that he was agitated. “Okay, maybe you’re right. Maybe there’s nothing we can give them, but what does Voldemort offer tham, other than a free rein? And they choose to follow him for that? So, we don’t have influence with the ministry, but neither does Voldemort. We offered them what we could, all that we could, and yet, they chose to follow Voldemort. It’s on them, Moony, it’s not on us.”

“But it is on us!” Remus exclaimed. “We have rejected them and neglected them, and now, when there’s a war brewing, we go to them with overtures of friendship with nothing concrete to offer them. Of course, our missions were bound to fail!”

“Moony,” Sirius said sternly. “You’re not going back to them. Merlin! You nearly died! They are not your responsibility.”

“Aren’t they?” Remus asked. “Had my parents been like all others, I would have been one among them too. Sirius,” Remus leaned forward. “They are as much my people as the wizarding community, and I have to do what I can to help them! Now, Voldemort may give them promises of equality in return for service, but we both know he’ll never make good on those promises! He may use them as a threat to make his enemies behave; after all, what parent would want their child to be bitten? But once he establishes his ascendancy with none to challenge him, he will exterminate them!”

“And can’t we convince them of that? I mean, Voldemort doesn’t even consider all wizards to be equal, how will he ever consider werewolves as equals? Surely, that’s reason enough for them to fight for us?”

“And then?” Remus asked. “You know what’s going to happen to them if they fight for us? All of them will perish, either in the war or because Voldemort will consider it his first priority since they are no longer of use to him!”

“I thought werewolves were supposed to be dangerous,” Sirius said. “You’re talking as if they’re helpless.”

“Outside of full moons, most of them are.” Remus replied. “Most of them don’t have wands, and even those who does have never been trained fully. They are as helpless as children if they are to face an adult trained wizard outside of a full moon. Greyback might be the only exception, so feral has he become.”

“But how is that?” Sirius asked confused. “Weren’t they all wizards at one time?”

“Sirius, most of them have been bitten while children. Do you even know why that is?”

“Other than Greyback’s crazy exhortations? Because children are more vulnerable?”

“Exactly,” Remus said. “An adult wizard can hold his own against a fully transformed werewolf, but a child is vulnerable. Once a child is bitten, most wizarding parents throw them out, they certainly don’t send them to school, and before Dumbledore, Hogwarts would have thrown them out too. Even after Dumbledore became Headmaster, there have been cases of parents deciding to remove their bitten children from school. As such, most of the werewolves not only live in the fringes of our society, they have been denied every single thing that could make them identify themselves as part of the wizarding community. It doesn’t matter which side they fight for, because either way, they’re going to be destroyed, and I just can’t sit back and watch it happen! They didn’t ask to be werewolves any more than I did, and they have as much a right to survive as anyone else!”

“You don’t have to convince me,” Sirius said. “You’re the only werewolf I know personally, and if you vouch for them, that’s enough for me. But you said Greyback has them all scared, and you don’t want them to fight for us either, so what’s the plan, Moony?”

“The only way for them to survive is to retain their neutrality in the war, and to stay away from it, away from all wizards till we are ready to accept them as a part of us that we have wronged so dreadfully,” Remus said. “And the only way to ensure that is by killing Greyback. Even the most rabid of his followers are not as powerful or as convincing as him. Take him out, and I can convince them to stay neutral, and to find a safe place.”

“Kill Greyback, right.” Sirius said blankly. “And where exactly is this safe place? You do realise we live in an island, don’t you? Bloody hell, Moony!”

“Greyback is not Voldemort!” Remus snapped. “Killing him is a feasible option. Yes, we live in an island, and yet, we have managed to keep the existence of the wizarding community a secret from the muggles for centuries! I will ask them to seek refuge in the forbidden forest if necessary. It is large enough for all the werewolves in Britain!”

“And what exactly is your plan for killing Greyback?” Sirius asked, furious. “He nearly killed you, Moony. If he’s as powerful as you say, and if he has got other werewolves who consider him their leader, he’s not going to be easy to take out, either. It’s suicide, Moony!”

“I haven’t got any plans, yet,” Remus admitted. “But PAdfoot, I need to do this. It is not suicide. It’s the least I can do. And I have to do it.”

Sirius rubbed his forehead. “All right,” He said. “All right. If it’s that important to you, then we’ll do it.”

“We?”

“You’re my best friend. I’m not going to let you do this alone! But just promise me that you won’t do anything immediately, that you’ll wait because I have something else on my plate at the moment and I need to finish it, so please. Promise me you won’t do anything without me.”

“Just as I thought,” Madam Pomfrey sounded angry as she came to them. “You,” She pointed at Sirius, “Out. You,” She pointed at Remus. “Drink that blood replenishing potion and that Dreamless Sleep potion, and REST!”

Tonks was curled up in her chair, asleep when Sirius left the hospital wing. He opened the door, risking Madam Pomfrey’s ire.

“What?” She asked in a furious whisper.

“Can you find a bed for her?” He asked. “I think she’s exhausted.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and Sirius brought Tonks inside. Remus was sound asleep, and his colour had improved, the potions doing their job, and Sirius made his way to his own quarters, trying to get what little sleep he could before classes the next morning.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Dumbledore was at the Head table when Sirius entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. He had gone to the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey had barred him entry, just telling him that both Tonks and Remus were still asleep, and that Remus was on the mend. Sirius had to be satisfied with that. Dumbledore was the only one at the table, and there weren’t many students in the Great Hall either. 

“Good morning,” Dumbledore greeted him. “I didn’t expect to see you so early. Poppy tells me Remus is much better, and that you had a long conversation with him and that you went to bed only in the early hours.”

“Yes, she kicked me out of the hospital wing. Anyway, I needed to talk to you. About Draco. We’re still going ahead with that plan, aren’t we?”

“If you’re up to it,” Dumbledore replied. “Considering the present situation, I’d assumed that you would be occupied otherwise.”

“Moony?” Sirius queried. “He’s safe at the moment and on the mend, so I think we should return our focus to Draco. After all, keeping you alive is a priority.”

“Sirius, if we go to any extreme punishments, we could lose all chances of winning Draco’s trust ever.”

“If it keeps you alive, I don’t mind.” 

“He’s sixteen. Doesn’t he deserve a chance?”

“Albus, I’m all for giving him a chance, but the thing is we do not have all the time in the world. We can wait for him to confide in us till the cows come home, but Voldemort is growing stronger in the meantime, and we have nothing to match him in terms of brute force, all we have is the confidence that your presence inspires and we really can’t afford to lose that. You may think you’re not that valuable, but your name itself is a beacon of hope to most who fight against Voldemort, just as much as Harry’s, and sorry, but I can’t just stand and watch while Draco spins some stupid plan that’s going to hurt someone in his attempt to get to you.”

“You may be right about that,” Dumbledore conceded. “A desperate sixteen year old is more a danger to others and to himself than to me. All right. Do what you must, as long as it doesn’t violate any school rules.”

“Like Umbridge did, you mean?” Sirius asked drily. “Don’t worry, neither Snape nor I plan on using a black quill.”

Dumbledore’s shoulders sagged, but Sirius rose from his chair before he could say anything. “Besides,” Sirius said. “Ultimately, our plan hinges more on winning Narcissa’s trust while we keep thwarting Draco’s plans.”

Snape had just taken his seat at the Head table and Sirius approached him, sitting next to him. “Good morning. Have you decided on how to go about Draco’s punishment?”

“You seem very eager to punish him,” Snape said drily.

“I’m very eager to save Dumbledore’s life,” Sirius said. 

“All right,” Snape said. “I accept that, but you do realise that even if we manage to revoke all Hogsmeade and Quidditch privileges and keep in detention every day after classes, there are still free periods, whole weekends and after hours when he can do whatever he wants. While we can hope that he won’t be sneaking out after hours again, it’s not something we can be certain about.”

“I’ve a simple solution for that.” Sirius said. “Since he is being punished for sneaking out after hours, you can simply mandate that he be supervised during free periods and weekends.” Sirius paused. “But before we go any further, I have to ask if you’re to get into trouble for Voldemort for this. I don’t think he’ll like it very much once he learns that we’ve effectively hogtied Draco.”

“The Dark Lord understands that I have to maintain my cover with Dumbledore and as such I cannot close my eyes to such a serious infraction in the rules.”

“Okay, then. There’s a school rule regarding wards of teachers. It says that-”

“The ward may stay with his/her guardian if circumstances warrant and both the Head of the student’s house and the guardian are agreeable.” Snape nodded. “That will mean that Draco will be under your eye after hours. This might actually work.”

“I think we also need to agree on who’s to supervise him, during free periods, weekends and of course, detentions.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed. “What is the need for a discussion about that?”

“Because I feel you shouldn’t be a part of it,” Sirius said calmly. 

“And why is that?” Snape demaded. “You still feel that I can’t be trusted?”

“Yes, but before you fly off the handle, it isn’t because I think you aren’t trustworthy. You can’t be trusted because your hands are tied. You’re a double agent, Snape. What if Voldemort asks you to leave the boy to his own devices when you’re supposed to supervise him? Even if I find him during the Marauder’s Map, do you think either Draco or Voldemort will think you didn’t snitch on him?”

Snape stared at him. “Black,” He said, his voice deathly quiet. “Am I to understand that you’re actually concerned for my safety? Really?” The expression on his face was openly sneering.

Sirius sighed. “Look, Snape,” He said. “I may not like you. No, scratch that, I don’t like you. At all. But I’m prepared to accept that you’re on our side, and as such, I’d like you to stay alive, at least until we’re able to bring Voldemort down.”

Snape nodded, tight lipped. “Fair enough,” he said. “You do realise that as soon as we tell Draco, he’s going to write to his mother which means that we can expect a visit from Narcissa.

“I’m counting on it,” Sirius said. “Narcissa, for all her faults, is not unintelligent, and she loves Draco. I think with the right kind of incentive, we may be able to get her to help us, and she could also talk some sense into Draco.”

“In that case, I better meet with Draco before classes start.” Snape rose. “You’re also supposed to be present.”

“Oh, right,” Sirius rose with alacrity. “Let’s do this.”


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Draco was stony faced as he sat in front of Snape. Sirius was sitting next to Draco, which obviously wasn’t to his liking. 

“Where is my mother?” He asked. “And what is he doing here? I didn’t realise that other teachers had to be present for this.”

“Professor Black,” Snape said, and Sirius had to admire the man’s acting skills because he didn’t sound as if he was spitting the name out in loathing, “is here in his capacity as your guardian. His presence here-”

“What?” Whatever composure Draco had cracked, and his voice rose. “How in the name of Merlin’s baggy pants is he my guardian? What is this nonsense?”

Snape fixed Draco with a glare that had it come from any of his teachers would have frightened even James, Sirius thought. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” Snape said, his voice still quiet and even, but no less threatening. “You’re already skating on thin ice. I will have no more demonstrations of your temper or expressions of foul language in my presence. Is that understood?”

Draco tried to glare back, but dropped his eyes after a moment, muttering, “Yes, professor.”

“As I said, the happy circumstance of Professor Black’s presence at Hogwarts obviates the necessity of contacting your mother as a result of your infractions. I have decided on your punishment and Mr. Black concurs with my decision.”

“How is he my guardian, Professor Snape?” Draco asked, and it was impressive how he could still make himself heard while grinding his teeth so hard. 

“Wizarding law,” It was Sirius who answered. “In the unfortunate absence of your father, I, as the nearest adult male relative by blood, is your guardian as per law. Believe me, the situation doesn’t make me any happier than it does you, but since coming back from the dead, I’ve decided I’ll not shirk any of my responsibilities.”

If looks could kill, he would be dead. Both Draco and Snape were glaring at him. 

“As I said,” Snape said, his voice still even though he was looking daggers at Sirius, “I have decided to deprive you of all Hogsmeade and Quidditch privileges. You shall also serve detention for every single day after class till term ends. You are to be supervised by a teacher during your free periods and while you are in your common room.” Snape paused. “Considering your new found predilection for sneaking out after hours, the Headmaster has decided that special circumstances as detailed in the school rule regarding wards of teachers exist in your case which makes it necessary for you to be sharing quarters with your guardian from today onwards. Your access to Slytherin dormitories have been revoked herewith and the dorms shall be magically sealed to you.”

Draco looked aghast. “You can’t do this!” He exclaimed, his face pale, and he looked terrified rather than angry now. “You know you can’t!” His voice had become pleading now. “Please, professor, I won’t do it again, I promise! I won’t go out after hours again, but don’t do this! Please!”

Snape sighed. “I’m sorry, Draco,” He said. “If it was just that you were out of bed after hours, a few detentions and a few points docked might have been enough, but this is more serious than that. You not only snuck out after hours, but you also bribed or threatened a first year to take your place should anyone come looking, and there’s also the matter of the polyjuice potion which you either brewed or stole, either of which warrants severe punishments. Considering that we live in dangerous times, all this combined make it impossible for me to take a lenient view on the matter.”

Draco was trying hard to pull himself together, but failing. His face was pale and there were actual tears in his eyes, though he blinked them back and spoke in a voice that was as shaky as his limbs,

“May I go to my class now, Professor?” 

Sirius felt so sorry for the boy. When all was said and done, Draco was no less a child than Harry, and stripped off his arrogance and bluster that had been his armour, he was as vulnerable as any other child. 

“Of course,” Snape nodded. “You will serve your detention immediately after class today with Professor Black who will also be supervising your free periods and common room activities today. Arrangements have already been made to transfer your trunk to Professor Black’s quarters.” He paused. “We shall be confiscating your broomstick. Your owl deliveries are also to be searched by one of the teachers.”

Draco nodded, still pale and shaky, as he rose. Sirius felt his pity grow.

“I’ll accompany you to the class,” he said. 

Draco looked as if he wanted to object, but he just nodded in the end, saying. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” 

Snape shook his head. “I’m sorry, Draco.” He turned to Sirius, “You’ll be needing this, Black.” He handed over a piece of parchment and Sirius saw that it was Draco’s time table. He rose. 

“Thank you, Snape,” He said. “Shall we go, Draco?”

Draco nodded, still looking a bit shell shocked and Snape gave Sirius an angry look as if blaming him, and Sirius supposed in a way, this was all his fault, but if that would keep Dumbledore safe, and would protect everyone else including Draco, he didn’t mind taking the blame. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Draco said, his voice steadier now as they reached Slughorn’s classroom. The corpulent professor was already there, though there were no other students yet. They were early. 

“Professor,” Sirius said, ignoring Draco’s words.

Slughorn waved them in. “You may leave now, Sirius. I’ll keep him out of mischief, and will safely take him to his next class. Transfiguration, isn’t it?”

“Does everyone have my timetable?” Draco huffed as he sat down in one of the seats to the back, looking furious now. 

Sirius didn’t wait to hear Slughorn’s response as he made his way to his own class. Both his and Draco’s time tables have been rearranged for the day so their free periods would coincide. All the teachers were going to be put into a lot of trouble in the coming few days with the rearranging of time tables, but hopefully the need for all that would be obviated if they could convince Draco and Narcissa to leave Voldemort’s side. What if they failed? Sirius didn’t want to think of that eventuality. They had to succeed. They had to get through to Narcissa, but the absolute terror that had been on Draco’s face was hard to forget. How could any reason or logic get through to fear like that? At least, it answered one question. Draco was not doing this out of love. He was not Crouch. He might not be Regulus either, but he certainly was not Crouch.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Harry was amused when Sirius informed him about his new duties just before Harry’s first class of the day. Sirius could only be grateful. Harry was also relieved, he told him.

“At least now I don’t have to worry about what Malfoy is upto,” He said, while Ron and Hermione both had identical expressions of trying hard not to roll their eyes. 

“Let’s hope he doesn’t pull any more stunts,” Sirius said. 

“What was he doing in the Room of Requirement, though?” Ron asked. “He can’t have been upto any good.”

“Something Death-Eater related, no doubt,” Harry said. 

“Why are we wasting time discussing Malfoy anyway?” Hermione asked. 

“I’ve to supervise his detention today,” Sirius said. “So, I won’t be able to give you any extra lessons today. Sorry about that. All my free periods today have been rearranged to coincide with his, but tomorrow, it’s McGonagall’s turn, so I can teach you during a free period or after classes.”

“Or both,” Harry said. “To make up for missing today.”

“Both then,” Sirius smiled. “I’m hoping Draco’ll behave, I don’t really know how much more we can punish him.”

“Perhaps he should be expelled,” Ron said, sounding quite hopeful.

“He doesn’t deserve that,” Hermione said. “We’ve all sneaked out plenty of times after hours. I don’t even know why everyone has come down so hard on him.”

“Hermione!” Ron and Harry exclaimed together.

“Whose side are you on?” Harry asked almost furious.

“You can’t really be defending Malfoy!” Ron exclaimed. “Think of all that he’s pulled over the years! Come on!”

“I’m not on his side, and I’m not defending him!” Hermione said hotly. “I’m just saying that the punishment seems a bit excessive, that’s all!”

“Who cares!” Ron said.

“Actually,” Sirius said. “It is not in excess, Hermione. It isn’t a simple case of sneaking out after hours. It’s persuading or bullying a first year into taking polyjuice so that no one would notice his absence. Which in turn invites the question of where he got the polyjuice. Whether he brewed it or stole it, either would involve serious breaches not only of school rules but of wizarding law.”

“You mean it’s illegal?” Hermione squeaked.

“It is now, without ministry approval. That law was put in place recently after the ministry accepted that Voldemort has returned, and after all that has happened since. They think if they regulate things like brewing of dangerous potions, they can prevent Death Eaters from impersonating ministry officials and infiltrating the ministry.”

“The more I hear of the ministry, the more I am convinced of their stupidity,” Hermione said.

“They are scared,” Sirius said. “Scared and panicked. People often do stupid things out of fear and panic. You can’t really blame them for it.”

“Of course we can,” Harry said. “They may be scared, but so is everyone else. They wouldn’t be in this situation had they listened to Dumbledore in the first place.”

“And to you,” Sirius said. “I know. I better get going, or I’ll be late to my class and you’ll be late to yours.”

“It’s only potions,” Harry said. “It’s practically next door. But you better hurry. I don’t think Professor McGonagall would like it if her substitute were late to classes.”

Sirius laughed, but hurried off. Fortunately he reached class just in time. The next two hours passed by quickly, and he hurried off to the transfiguration class to collect Draco. He wasn’t certain what to do just yet. Most students spent their free periods in their respective common rooms, and Draco would also be going to his common room in all probability. Sirius wasn’t too eager to be in the Slytherin common room with a bunch of NEWT students, but he would be overstepping his authority if he forced Draco to stay away from the common room.

Draco was looking furious as he came out of the class, a stern looking McGonagall at his back. 

“Are all of you planning to babysit me every second?” He muttered. 

McGonagall's lips thinned and Sirius interjected, “That's the idea.” He grinned at Draco which only increased the boy's anger.

He followed Draco to the Slytherin common room, keeping up with his furious strides easily 

“So, now you are really a guard dog,” Draco said sneering. “You're literally dogging my footsteps.”

“Dog jokes?” Sirius asked. “Not very good ones either. It must be from your father's side that you got such a poor taste in jokes and insults. We all knew Narcissa was throwing herself away. After all, no Malfoy can ever be good enough for a Black, no matter how rich he is.”

“Stop insulting my father!” Draco turned to him furiously.

“Oh I wasn't insulting your father. I was simply showing you how the Blacks insult someone. It seems neither your aunt nor your mother had been good in teaching you that.”

“As if you care for the Black name!” Draco said, preventing himself from yelling with an effort that Sirius admired. “All you ever did was drag it in the mud!”

Sirius laughed. “Mud is cleaner than the Blacks,” he said. “And don't you forget it, little cousin!”

Draco turned around and walked towards the Slytherin common room without another word, Sirius following. The common room was not deserted, but the few Slytherins there quickly made themselves scarce as soon as they saw Sirius. Sirius conjured a chair in one corner and sat down, watching Draco as he laid his bag down and sat down in one of the chairs, a scowl on his face. Sirius checked the Marauders’ Map just out of habit and put it back in his pocket after wiping it. His hand encountered a rectangular object and he pulled out his father's journal, wondering how absent minded he had been in the morning to slip it into his pocket. 

“What’s that?” Draco asked, sounding more than ordinarily curious.

Sirius looked at him, to see a strange expression on his face. He swallowed the snubbing reply he had been about to make and said, “It’s my father’s journal, why?”

Draco shook his head, looking puzzled. “Aunt Bella said no one but the heir to the Blacks would be able to touch it.”

“I’m not too chuffed about being that,” Sirius said drily. “But since my parents and brother are dead, I am the only heir to the Blacks, so why do you look surprised?”

“You were disowned,” Draco said. “Aunt Bella said that the magic of the book won’t allow anyone but a Black who’s been accepted by the owner as his heir to touch it. She said that the journal is a Black legacy, that it has records from the first of the Blacks, and each Black bequeaths it to his heir.”

“Maybe my dad forgot to inform the book that I was disowned,” Sirius said drily.

Draco shook his head. “You don’t understand.” He said. “She told me that your mother blasted your name off the tapestry. That ought to have magically severed the link you had to the Blacks. She was confused that you were able to use their place, that you were able to command the house elf’s obedience, because you should not have been able to, and you should not be able even to see the book, let alone touch it!”

Sirius shrugged. “You’re able to see it,” He said, turning it over in his hands,

“Only because it is in your hands,” Draco said. “Anyone can see it when it’s in the true owner’s hands. How are you the true owner? It’s impossible!”

Sirius stared at Draco, nonplussed as the true meaning of Draco’s words penetrated. He shrugged again, attempting to seem nonchalant. “Haven’t you anything to study?”

Draco scowled, as if remembering only then what they were doing there. He bent his head down to the book that was open on his lap, but Sirius could see the puzzlement in his expression replacing the scowl.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

Narcissa arrived the same afternoon. Sirius could guess that Draco must have sent off an owl the moment after he got caught, anticipating some severe punishment. Draco was in the common room and Sirius was grading some papers when Snape entered the common room to inform them of Narcissa’s arrival. 

“She’s waiting in my office,” Snape said. “She wants to meet the Headmaster, but I thought it best if she were to meet her son first.” 

Draco jumped up with alacrity and Sirius gathered up his papers.

“I’ll be in my office if you need me,” He told Snape.

Snape nodded. 

Back in his office, Sirius placed the papers on the desk and leaned back, thinking. They were expecting Narcissa, but not so soon. He wondered what she would be saying to Snape and Draco. Had Snape told her of the provision in the wizarding law that made him Draco’s guardian? How would she be reacting to that? Sirius had never been much friendly with either Bellatrix or Narcissa, and hence he couldn’t predict how either of them would react in any given circumstance. Of course, Bellatrix was insane, so even if he knew her, her reactions would still remain unpredictable. 

Sirius took out the marauder’s map, wishing that it could show what people were saying as well. He put his wandtip to it, and said, “I solemnly swear that I’m up to no good.”

The map appeared on the parchment and Sirius sought out Snape and Narcissa. He stilled as he stared at the map. There on the map was the little dot marked Severus Snape, and near him were two little dots, one marked Draco Malfoy but the other was marked Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius couldn’t move for a second, he swallowed as he remembered the last time he’d seen his cousin. In the ministry of magic, with his back to the veil, he remembered taunting her,

“Come on, you can do better than that!”

And she had done better, by blasting him into the veil, through that archway. He still remembered all that very clearly, though nothing afterwards, till he woke up in Mundungus’ grimy apartment on his dirty bed. 

Sirius drew a few deep breaths. She had asked to see Dumbledore, and it was quite possible that Snape would be taking her to meet him, thinking that it was Narcissa. If she attacked Dumbledore, with Draco to help her, and Snape would be unable to help for fear of blowing his cover… Sirius leapt to his feet, and ran out, checking the map as he ran to ensure that they were still in Snape’s office. He slowed down as he neared Snape’s office. How would he explain his presence, and the fact that he knew it was Bellatrix? Dumbledore and Snape had worked hard to keep his newfound abilities from Voldemort, and the map too was something that gave them an advantage. How could he just throw it all away? 

He bit his lip. He couldn’t confront Bellatrix without giving away things they had fought to keep secret. The best thing to do would be to alert Dumbledore and McGonagall and make certain that Dumbledore is not alone when he met with Bellatrix. He made his way to the Headmaster’s office, checking the map to make sure Snape hadn’t taken Draco and Bellatrix to meet Dumbledore yet. He stopped at McGonagall’s office and apprised her of the situation. They both went to the Headmaster’s office. Dumbledore was in and his face creased in a frown as he listened to Sirius.

“We can’t let on that we know it is her,” Dumbledore said. “And we can’t do anything to risk Severus’ cover.”

“We can’t let her meet with you alone,” Sirius said, heatedly. “Perhaps you’ll be able to take her, but you know you won’t fight the child.”

“Are you suggesting I fight a student?” Dumbledore asked.

“No, of course not,” Sirius said. “All I’m saying is that Draco’s presence is going to be distracting particularly since he won’t be having any compunction in fighting you. Also, have you considered the fact that Bellatrix may have revealed her true identity to Snape and Draco, and maybe they are forming a plan to take you out, and that is why there’s so much delay in their coming to meet you? Snape is in no position to warn you, he has to play along.”

“I don’t think she’ll do that,” Dumbledore said.

“And how can you be so sure about that?” McGonagall demanded. “No one can predict what that insane woman would do.”

“No,” Dumbledore agreed. “But there are two things about Bellatrix we all can be certain about. One, she is blindly, fanatically loyal to Voldemort. Two, she is equally mistrustful of Severus. You see, Sirius, she doesn’t trust Snape even though Voldemort himself does, and therefore whatever plan she has in mind, she won’t confide in him, hoping to catch him out as a traitor to Voldemort.”

“If that is true,” McGonagall said. “It’s all the more reason for you not to be alone while meeting them. If Narcissa pulls her wand on you, Severus may feel justified in attacking her, but if she tells him not to interfere as this is what You-know-who sent her to do, then Severus may have to stand by and watch while she or that student kills you. She is perfectly capable of making him do it too.”

“If the two of you are here, Bellatrix might suspect something,” Dumbledore said.

“Not necessarily.” Sirius said. “What should be more natural than that you should be having your Deputy and Draco’s legal guardian for a conference to discuss his infraction with his mother?”

“You, yes, but Minerva’s presence must raise suspicion,” Dumbledore said.

“Fine,” McGonagall said. “I’ll interrupt your meeting five minutes in. After all, as your Deputy, I’m always having something or the other school related to discuss with you, and the gargoyle is not in the habit of telling anyone that you’ve visitors.”

Dumbledore didn’t look happy, but he nodded. McGonagall exited the room, and Sirius stayed there, fidgeting a bit as he watched the map. Snape, Bellatrix and Draco were no longer in Snape’s office, but were on the way to the Headmaster’s office.

“How’s Remus?” Dumbledore asked.

“Much better,” Sirius said. “I haven’t had much opportunity to visit him today, not that Madam Pomfrey would allow it. She refused me entry when I went there in the morning, but assured me that he was on the mend.” Sirius paused. “He cannot go back, Albus. We have to find a place for him to stay.”

“There is Grimmauld Place,” Dumbledore murmured. “And I trust Remus’ temperament is not such he might feel the desire to go looking for trouble.”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “He isn’t a daredevil,” he agreed. “He’ll probably stay put and run things at the headquarters, and do a better job of it than anyone. It’s not what I want for him, but I guess we’ll have to ask him.”

Dumbledore nodded. “It will also save us the manpower we need to man the headquarters round the clock, but are you certain he will be willing? From something Poppy said, I got the impression that he isn’t happy with the condition of the werewolves.”

“He has agreed to do nothing till the Draco situation is sorted out,” Sirius said. “So, yes, I think he will agree.”

There was a knock on the door, and at Dumbledore’s soft voiced “Enter,” Snape entered, followed by Draco and Narcissa. Sirius had to give it to Bellatrix. Even the mannerisms and the expression on her face was perfect as was the contempt and revulsion on her face as she saw him.

“What is he doing here?” She asked, with barely concealed disgust.

“I happen to be your son’s legal guardian,” Sirius said. “Or hasn’t anyone apprised you of that fact?”

“What nonsense is this!” She exclaimed as she took a seat as far away from Sirius as possible. “Professor Snape did spin me some tale to that effect, but I’m sure there’s been a mistake!”

“There has been no mistake, Mrs. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said gently. “It is wizarding law, and while I agree that it is a nonsensical law, it still is the law.”

Bellatrix’s lips tightened. It was odd to see her like this and Sirius surreptitiously checked the map one last time to reassure himself as to her identity before wiping the map non verbally. 

“So, Mrs. Malfoy,” Dumbledore said. “I assume you’re here about the serious breach of school rules by your son.”


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

Narcissa gave Dumbledore an angry glance. 

“I agree that what Draco did wasn’t right,” she said. “But that doesn’t justify the extreme punishment he has been given. From what I’ve been told, it sounds as if he’s been deliberately targeted.”

“And why should we target your son, Mrs. Malfoy?” Dumbledore asked mildly. 

“How do I know?” She snapped. “Perhaps you and your staff are punishing him for Lucius’ mistakes as well!”

“I assure you-” Dumbledore began just as there was a knock on the door, and McGonagall entered without waiting for a reply.

“Professor, oh- I didn’t know you had company.”

“Since you’re here, Minerva,” Dumbledore said. “Take a seat. Mrs. Malfoy has some complaints about our disciplining of her son.”

“I can’t believe you forgot your own school days so quickly, Narcissa,” McGonagall said as she sat down next to Sirius. “And you were quite the obedient child too, unlike your sisters.”

“I’ve only one sister,” Narcissa said, tight-lipped. “Andromeda and I are no relation to each other, just as this man is no relation of mine! I do not know by what twisted logic, he has constituted himself as my son’s guardian, but-”

“It’s not logic, Narcissa,” Sirius interrupted. “It’s the law!”

“You were disowned!” Narcissa said, her face pale with fury. “You can’t even claim the Black name, let alone the Black heritage!”

“I didn’t realise you were so passionate about the Black heritage,” Sirius said, “But obviously, my father didn’t agree with your opinion of me.” 

He took out the journal from his pocket, waving it at her. The effect of the book\s sight on Narcissa was instantaneous and unexpected. She jumped up from her chair, her eyes bulging.

“No! This is impossible! You cannot have that! Your blood traitor hands shouldn’t be able to touch that!”

“What is it, Sirius?” Dumbledore asked, his face crinkled in curiosity. 

“My father’s journal,” Sirius said dismissively. “Which somehow sends all others in my family into an apoplexy.”

“It’s not your father’s journal,” Narcissa said. “It is a Black family heirloom, the records left by every single head of the Black family from the beginning, enchanted so only a Black accepted as heir by the previous owner can own or touch it!” Her eyes held utter revulsion as they lay on him. “It should be Draco, not you!”

“If it is as you say,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. “It seems that Sirius was never truly disowned by his parents, despite how it might have appeared. But we are not here to discuss Sirius or his claim to be head of the Black family and hence Draco’s guardian, but to discuss Draco’s actions.”

“You’re all turning a mountain into a molehill here,” Narcissa took a seat again, but she still looked disturbed. “What Draco did doesn’t deserve such a harsh punishment.”

“Really?” McGonagall asked. “How can you say that, Narcissa? After all, it wasn’t just school rules he broke when he made another student drink polyjuice potion, and he still won’t tell us how he obtained it. If the ministry catches wind of it-” 

“There’s no proof that Draco forced that boy to do anything. That creature could have brewed the potion and stolen Draco’s hair or something.” Narcissa said quite aggressively. Bellatrix was showing through. 

“According to professor Slughorn,” McGonagall said, “our potions master, Galbraith’s potion making skills are so abysmal it would be a surprise if he manages to brew a tea correctly. Draco, on the other hand-”

“You’re not going to pin this on Draco!” Narcissa shouted, but something more was happening. Her hair was changing colour and her complexion too, and she jumped up, drawing her wand, but Sirius was quicker, and his wand was already in his hand, as he disarmed her. 

“Bellatrix!” he exclaimed, bringing as much shock and surprise into is voice.

Everyone was on their feet, wands out. Snape put a hand on Draco’s shoulder, forcing him to lower the wand he was pointing at Sirius. Snape did not have his wand out.

“Take Draco back to his class, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Minerva, you alert the ministry. Sirius, alert the aurors stationed at the school.” He flicked his wand and Bellatrix was enmeshed in a coil of rope that wound her body so tightly she was unable to move. “Take her wand too.”

Sirius took the wand that he had placed on Dumbledore’s table and left, McGonagall following him. He sent a message to Tonks, and went to the hospital wing to see Remus. Madam Pomfrey allowed him to talk to Remus, but hovered nearby, so he couldn’t tell him anything except inanities. 

“She says I can leave tomorrow, if nothing happens in the meantime,” Remus told him. “Though I’m not sure where to go.”

“I’m sure Dumbledore will have something for you,” Sirius said. “Which also involves a roof over your head and three square meals a day. You do look awful, if I may say so.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You’re no treat on the eyes yourself,” he teased. 

“Look at us,” Sirius chuckled. “Two middle aged wizards pining for their youth.”

Remus sighed. “And for the friends we lost,” he said softly. “I sometimes wish that I had died instead of James or Lily…”

“I know,” Sirius said quietly. “There isn’t a single day goes by when I don’t wish the same. Harry would have had his parents,”

“But Voldemort would never have gone away,” Remus murmured. “Merlin knows what would have happened.”

“We none of us can know what would have happened,” Sirius murmured. “But it’s no use talking about it now… all we can do is do the best we can now… for Harry, and for everyone else…”

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ arm. “Are you all right, Padfoot?”

Sirius sighed deeply. “I don’t know, Moony. I just feel so damn helpless most of the time, as if whatever we’re doing, makes no difference… it’s just like the last war, and I… I don’t know what I’ll do if I can’t protect Harry…”

“Hey,” Remus said. “Harry is much better than we were at his age, and he has already survived so much. He knows so much. He’ll be fine. We’ll do everything we can for him.”

Sirius smiled. “I better go before Madam Pomfrey kicks me out again. I’ll come back later. You take rest.”

“Nothing else to do here,” Remus muttered and Sirius smiled again as he left the hospital wing. He had to go and collect Draco from Snape so he could take him to his next class, but he was not looking forward to it. His hand went to his pocket and his father’s journal. There was only one person who could give him any answers, but he dreaded asking her. 

Squaring his shoulders, he went towards Snape’s office.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

The rest of the day passed without event. They received news that Bellatrix escaped en route to Azkaban, or rather that she was rescued. The news came as no surprise to Sirius. He had expected it. After all, Snape could not maintain his cover, if he did not inform Voldemort about Bellatrix’s apprehension. 

The next day, Dumbledore came to the hospital wing to meet Remus and to ask him if he would stay in Grimmauld Place for the time being since the Order did need someone to be there at all times. Remus was happy to agree and since it was a Saturday, Sirius offered to take him there. 

“I thought you were babysitting Draco?” Dumbledore queried.

“I thought you can manage one day without me,” Sirius said slowly. “I just… I need to talk to my mother.”

“Is this about that journal?”

Sirius nodded. “Bellatrix was right. Draco was right. My mother blasted me off the tapestry. That should have been enough to sever my right to the Black name and heritage, and yet, I was able to be the Head of the family, to access the house, to command Kreacher’s obedience, to take charge of the journal that according to Bellatrix, I should not even have been able to see, let alone touch. I need to know why that is.”

Dumbledore nodded. “Just be careful,” He said. “Portraits like your mother’s do contain a large part of their essence, but it is still an inanimate object, not the real person. And being alone in that house with only Kreacher for company could not have done her too many favours either.”

Sirius sighed. “I know,” he said. “See, the thing is only my father could have disinherited me, and if he didn’t, she would be knowing why. He died before I was sent to Azkaban, so I can’t really chalk it up to a change of heart because they thought I’d finally changed sides.”

“I understand,” Dumbledore said. “Take Lupin there, and talk to your mother. Perhaps she can also find some peace.”

Sirius doubted it, but he knew he had to do this. Remus was happy to have Sirius’ company, though Sirius did tell him he would need to return for the night. They went to Hogsmeade, had a shot of firewhiskey each and apparated to London. Sirius filled Remus in on all that had happened with Draco and with his father’s journal, and Remus was both upset and shocked.

“You need to talk to your mother, of course,” he said. “But Sirius, who is keeping an eye on Draco today?”

“McGonagall,” Sirius grinned. “She asked for the task, according to Dumbledore.”

Remus laughed. “Good. I can’t believe Snape and Dumbledore were keeping it to themselves. 

“Dumbledore isn’t the most sharing of people, and a clam isn’t as close mouthed as Snape unless he’s insulting someone.” Sirius said. “Then, he becomes positively garrulous.”

Remus chuckled. “I see you and Snape haven’t worked out your differences.”

Sirius snorted. “Like that’s ever going to happen. We have agreed not to kill each other for the moment, that’s all.”

“But you trust him,” Remus said.

“I trust that he’s loyal to Dumbledore, and so he’s on our side,” Sirius said. “But that’s as far as it goes.”

“You do know that without him, we wouldn’t have got to Harry in time last year, don’t you?”

“I know, and I’m grateful. I really am. But I can’t just start liking him. He’s still Snivellus, Moony.”

Remus smiled. “I wasn’t asking you to like him, just pointing out that he has changed.”

“Has he?” Sirius asked. “If not for him, you would have been at Hogwarts still, teaching. He has been mistreating Harry and his friends for six years now, all because of his vendetta with James. He may be on our side and willing to help us, but that doesn’t make him a good person, Moony. James saved his life, and yet, he treats Harry like dirt!”

“You endangered his life,” Remus said softly. “We both know James did it for us, not for him. He did it so his best friends wouldn’t have blood on their hands. In Snape’s eyes, James was in on it, and he probably thinks he chickened out at the last minute.”

“If he thinks that, he didn’t know James very well.” Sirius snorted.

“Well, he didn’t,” Remus said. 

“Moony,” Sirius said softly. “Did I ever apologise to you?”

Remus shook his head. “No, you didn’t, but I had very little memory or awareness of what happened that night, so I forgave you,”

“Doesn’t make it right,” Sirius said, his expression tender as his eyes rested on his best friend’s tired face. “I had no right using you to settle my score with Snape. I’m sorry, Moony. I betrayed your trust and our friendship.” He gave him a small smile. “Can’t really blame you for believing the worst of me, when James-”

“Sirius,” Remus said firmly. “I said I forgave you, and I meant it. I believed you’d betrayed James because no other alternative presented itself. Do you think it was easy for me to believe? That I wanted to believe that? There was nothing else for me to believe! You were their Secret keeper! Dumbledore swore to that fact! Peter cornered you publicly and made it look as if you’d killed him, and you never spoke a single word in your defence! What was I to think?” Remus’ voice was anguished and Sirius put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s all right. I don’t blame you. I know what it looked like, I don’t blame you, or anyone else… I thought… I don’t know what I thought, but… perhaps there was a part of me that thought that I deserved to be there, in Azkaban because I was the one who persuaded James to switch to Peter… James wanted to switch to Dumbledore… he wanted to take the target off my back, and I… I told him Peter would be a better choice, because no one will ever suspect him… Dumbledore is powerful, but that is no reason to make him more of a target than he already is, i said….”

“Sirius,” Remus said, looking into his eyes. “It’s not your fault, okay? Stop blaming yourself. We were all fooled by Peter. That’s all there is to it.”

Sirius lowered his head to hide his brimming eyes from Remus. He wished he could forgive himself as easily as Moony had forgiven him. Remus gave him a little shake.

“Hey,” he said. “Shouldn’t you be talking to your mother?”

Sirius hugged Remus. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

“What are friends for?” Remus hugged him back. “Go and talk to your mother before you get cold feet,” Remus said as they broke the hug. “I’ll unpack and see what’s there in the kitchen.”

Sirius nodded.


	31. Chapter Thirty

Even with Remus’ prompting and the knowledge that he had only limited time that day, Sirius found it difficult to do what he came to do. He appreciated the fact that Remus had retreated into the kitchen and even closed the door behind him to give Sirius some privacy. He couldn’t remember the last time he talked to either of his parents without it escalating into name calling, threats or angry recriminations on their part and sullen or angry defiance on his. 

He stood in front of the curtains covering his mother’s portrait, drawing deep breaths as if to calm himself. It was surreal that he should be feeling this agitated just on contemplating talking to her. 

“I can do this,” he whispered. “I’ve survived Azkaban, I’ve survived even death, I can do this.”

Frankly, he would have preferred a trip back behind the veil to pushing those curtains aside. 

Sirius closed his eyes, and focussed on his breathing before opening them again and lifting his hands which felt like lead and pushed the curtains aside in one sudden motion. He stopped, breathing hard. His mother was dozing in her portrait, and hadn’t noticed that he was there. He was about to pull the curtains back together when she stirred.

“Sirius?” she mumbled, still half asleep, and he steeled himself.

“Yes, mother,” he said. “It is I.”

She opened her eyes at his voice and stared at him, eyes bulging, hands clenched. “You!”

He squared his shoulders. He would not be intimidated by this woman. Not again, not now that she wasn’t even there. This was only a portrait. 

“I need to talk to you,” he said, sounding more aggressive than he intended. 

“Kreacher told me you were dead!” She said, as if she hadn’t heard him. “How are you here? You’re no ghost! You look real.” Her bony hands were extended as if to touch him and he took an involuntary step back. 

“I’m real,” he said. “And I’m alive. And I’m not sorry it is such a disappointment to you.”

She blinked as if confused. “What did you want to talk about?” She asked, coldly formal now.

Sirius took out the diary from his pocket. She raised an eyebrow at that. “Orion’s journal? What of it?”

“I heard that this cannot be touched or seen by anyone other than the true Black heir.” He said. “So I want to know how it is that I am able to do both when you disowned me!”

Her face took on a pensive expression. “I suppose you’d like to know, but sorry, I have no wish to oblige you. But just for your information, we didn’t disown you. You were the one who ran away.”

“You blasted me out of the tapestry!” Sirius bellowed. “And you say you didn’t disown me?”

“Yes, I blasted you out of the tapestry!” She yelled back. “I, not Orion! You can’t be disowned by me! It had to be Orion, and he wouldn’t do it!”

“You mean he stood up to you?” Sirius chuckled. “For the sake of blood traitor me? I find that hard to believe!”

Her face took on a haughty expression that was so familiar to Sirius. “This conversation is over.” She said. “You’ve learnt what you came to know. If you need anything further, it’ll be there in that journal you hold. Leave me alone in peace.”

“Peace,” he jeered as he pulled the curtains closed with such force he almost wrenched them off. 

He stood there a minute longer watching the curtains billow slightly before lying still. He turned and walked to the kitchen where Remus was making tea.  
“I take it it didn’t go well,” Remus said, pushing a cup towards him.

“What I want is something stronger,” Sirius picked up the cup of tea. “But I promised myself I would be a responsible guardian to Harry this year. I can’t let her drive me to be what I was last year.”

“Last year was a combination of circumstances,” Remus said. “I don’t think you’ll be going down that path again. So, what did she say?”

“She said that my father wouldn’t disown me. Frankly I find that hard to believe, He wouldn’t even sneeze unless she told him to. The only times he never listened to her was when he got paranoid, and I hardly think my leaving home would have made him so. After all, they still had Regulus, the perfect son.” The last words came out more vicious than he intended. He took a gulp of tea so he wouldn’t need to look at Remus who sighed.

“But Regulus went missing,” Remus said. “Maybe that was when your father decided to re-own you?”

Sirius barked a laugh. “Re-own? Really?”

Remus chuckled. “It’s still a possibility.”

Sirius shook his head. “According to mother, he wouldn’t disown me at all. She said that anything further I wanted to know is in the journal.”

“So, have you read it?”

Sirius shook his head and put down the tea cup. “It is spelled to be blank. I’ll need to find a way to break that. But I’m bloody well not going to do it in a school full of children.”

“You’re not in a school full of children now,” Remus said. “And you do have a few more hours left before you need to go back.”

Remus picked up Sirius’ tea cup and his own empty one and carried them both to the sink. “Try, Sirius. What have you to lose?”

“All right,” Sirius sat down at the kitchen table, putting his father’s journal on it. “Stay here, Moony. I may need help.”

Remus sat down opposite him, drawing his wand. “Tell me what you need.”

“We need to find out the spell that has caused it to be blank. I’m assuming that it’s spelled so the true Black heir is the only one who can read it and write on it, but for some reason, unlike everything else, this requires me to prove it, which means there’s a dark spell involved somewhere. I just need to find out which.”

Remus nodded. “Will you be able to?”

“I am a Black, and I grew up among them.” Sirius smiled without mirth. “Of course, I’ll be able to.”


	32. Chapter Thirty One

The kitchen was silent, except for the sounds of Remus washing up the dishes and Sirius repairing the chairs and table that were all broken into splinters.

“Lucky we both used shield charms,” Remus’ wand was steady as it directed the water to the plates and cups in the sink.

“I should have expected this. Dad always had a flair for the dramatic, not to mention grandstanding,” Sirius gave a final wave of his wand and the splinters reformed back into furniture.

“There,” Remus gave a lazy flick of his wand and the dishes soared into the newly repaired shelves. “The kitchen’s as good as new.”

“Except for that,” Sirius said, indicating a large black part remarkably like a scorch mark in the centre of the kitchen over which the table now rested. “Let’s hope no one notices. I don’t feel up to explaining how that happened.”

“We can have one of the rugs from upstairs to cover it,” Remus offered, a hint of a mischievous smile on his face that Sirius had missed for years.

“Later, perhaps,” Sirius said. “I’m tired, and it’s getting late. I should be going back.”

Remus nodded. “Yes, I’m a bit exhausted too, now that you mention it. Just hope no one comes calling in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t be too certain,” Sirius said. “I’ll try and see if I can come tomorrow, perhaps try and fob Draco off to Slughorn?”

“Might as well kill Dumbledore yourself,” Remus grinned. “Slughorn is not going to exert himself.”

“You’re probably right. Well, in that case, I’ll come by next weekend. See you, Moony.”

Sirius went out into the foggy London night and stood there, breathing in the fumes. Even Azkaban didn’t smell that bad. He patted his pocket to make sure the journal was there. He was eager to read it, but he wasn’t certain how he felt about Draco being there when he did. Besides, he was tired. The spell that enabled him to finally read the journal was complex and dangerous as evidenced by the completely destroyed kitchen. Thankfully, it was nothing irreparable, except for the scorch mark on the stone floor. Perhaps he could ask Kreacher to clean it. That will keep him busy for a while.

Sirius disapparated to Hogsmeade, choosing a spot as far away from both the Three Broomsticks and the Hog’s Head as he could. It would be tempting to go in for a spot of drink after a night like he had, and it would also help settle his stomach after the apparition. His insides still felt as if they were not back in their proper places. He walked to Hogwarts, the diary bumping against his leg, a constant reminder.

Sirius wondered what he would find inside. Would he find that he was heir because his father forgot all about him? That he did not even remember to disinherit him? His father had never been a warm hearted man, and had never been given to display of emotions, unlike his mother. She was passionate about everything, and not afraid to show it either. His father had a haughty, disdainful look when he talked to Sirius, and even his insults were delivered coldly. His mother on the other hand had never minced words, nor hesitated to fly into a passion. It was surprising that so disparate two people should have had a happy marriage, but so it was. Despite his mother’s domineering nature, his father had always seemed quite content and happy.

Of course, he was their biggest disappointment, the blot on their good name, the shadow that lurked over their happy horizon. He felt certain that had he been a perfect Black, like Regulus, spewing lines about blood purity and running off to join Voldemort, his parents would have been ecstatic. Fortunately, he wasn’t an idiot like Regulus, and he didn’t believe that blood meant for anything. James and Remus had been more of his family than the Blacks, though he was extremely grateful to his uncle Alphard whose gold had enabled him to be financially independent. He had hated being a sponge on James’ parents, though neither Fleamont nor Euphemia had ever cared or minded. James had told him he was being silly, that they were brothers in all but blood, that he shouldn’t be worried about such things, but the fact was, Sirius had been concerned. 

For all his good qualities, James could never understand that his friends had a pride even when it came to him. In their childhood and adolescence they might have said all that was mine was yours and despite how much they meant it, it was difficult for them to simply accept that what was James’ was theirs. It was one reason Sirius had never tried to offer Moony money or free board after he escaped from Azkaban and Moony lost his job. Moony might have accepted it, but Sirius understood the intense self loathing that came from it. Which was why he was glad that it was Dumbledore who suggested Grimmauld Place for Moony to stay in, and that too as a part of his duties, because Sirius was not certain what he would have done. Asked Moony to keep an eye on Kreacher and his house probably, a ruse Moony would have seen through in an instant. 

Draco was in his quarters when he reached. McGonagall was also there, grading papers. Draco looked sulky. 

“Good. You’re here.” McGonagall gathered up her papers, vanishing them, and rose. “Hope everything went well.”

“It did. Thank you for the help.” He waved his hand in Draco’s direction which made him glare at Sirius.

“Anytime,” McGonagall said briskly. “Good night, Sirius.”

“Good night,” 

He turned to Draco once the door was shut. “I’ve to grade some papers. If you’ve no homework or studies, why don’t you turn in?”

“I’ve DADA and potions homework,” Draco said. “Mind if I do it here?”

“Be my guest,” Sirius waved his wand, transforming one corner of the room to a study space, complete with books on DADA, potions, Charms and transfiguration. “Just don’t make any sounds. I don’t react well to loud and sudden noises after Azkaban.”

Draco nodded as he grabbed his bag and went to the corner.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

Draco had finished his homework and was in bed by the time Sirius finished grading papers. He debated on whether to go to bed or to read his father’s journal. He wasn’t sleepy and since the following day was a sunday, he didn’t have to be afraid of oversleeping either. The house elves would save him some breakfast. Some of them had been there during his school days and were still friendly with him. Now that he had nothing to stop him, no excuses not to, and no reasons to postpone it, he found himself reluctant to open and read it. After all, Draco was in the next room. 

Sirius carried the journal to his bedroom, set his wards so he would know if anyone approached his door and sat down on his bed. There were wards around Draco’s room too, which would alert him if Draco left it as also if someone tried to sneak in. He turned the book over in his hands. He was still conflicted. He wanted to know why his father hadn’t disowned him, but his memories of his father weren’t good enough that he wanted to take a trip down his memory lane. It was strange, but despite his incarceration in Azkaban, he still remembered with startling clarity every comparison his parents had made between him and Regulus and how Regulus was always extolled and he criticised for what his parents termed his unfortunate predilection to prefer the company of unworthy people. The Potters though purebloods were blood traitors, the Lupins were too poor to be noticed and as for the Pettigrews, they had neither money nor blood status, since Peter’s grandfather had been a half blood. Regulus on the other hand was a proper Slytherin, associating with those who were not just pure of blood, but who understood what it entailed. 

Azkaban had sucked away every happy memory, till he sometimes woke up in the night, trying to remember if the time James and he had snuck away to London to watch a muggle concert actually happened or was some dream he had. Yet, the dementors couldn’t take away his parents’ harsh words, the memory of their disappointment, their contempt, or how he’d betrayed Remus’ trust, of how he had failed James. They couldn’t also make him forget his anger, his frustration, or his utter helplessness. There were times when Sirius felt that all those dark thoughts that had plagued him the previous year were largely due to his stint in Azkaban. Even now, he had them sometimes, but somehow he had been able to push past it and to regain his mental equillibrium. Coming back from the dead had not wiped out the trauma that first his parents and then Azkaban had caused. Which was precisely what made it so mysterious and surprising that his father had refused to disown him. 

The diary was so small, a rectangle that was perhaps 12 cm wide and 20 cm long. It was thin, which made evident that it was enchanted since it was said it had entries by every Black head of the family. Sirius wasn’t interested in reading how his family became a bunch of blood purity obsessed maniacs, but he also knew that he could not avoid the journal forever. However, he could defer it till the morning. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t sleepy, he wasn’t ready to go through it after the day he had had. He needed sleep. He briefly considered taking the dreamless sleep potion that he had got from Madam Pomfrey for his nightmares, and then decided against it. Even magical potions could cause dependency and he didn’t want that. 

Sirius wondered what Remus was doing. Perhaps he could take a quick trip into Diagon alley and get a two way mirror. Perhaps the Weasley twins could make one, though he couldn’t trust them to add any unwanted effects. Those extendable ears were great, as were most of the stuff they made. Perhaps he could pay them a visit and pick up something Remus might enjoy. He would have liked to pick something for Harry and his friends too, but since Filch had banned them and he was a member of the staff, perhaps he ought not be breaking rules. 

That thought made him snort. To think that he should be worried about breaking rules! He tried to picture James’ reaction and chuckled softly. James would probably not believe it; he might even think that this isn’t him, but someone else wearing his face. 

Sirius sighed. There were times he felt the same, times when he couldn’t recognise himself. He was no longer the Padfoot of the marauders, he wasn’t the escaped convict hell bent on revenge, he was not even the rebellious boy who had turned his back on everything related to his family. But he was still Harry’s godfather, still a member of the Order of the Phoenix, still Remus’ friend and still the man who was ready to risk his life to bring down Voldemort. Perhaps that was all that was left of the old Sirius now, but he had no regrets. The irresponsible man who had orphaned Harry for the second time was not who he wanted to be. Not that he wouldn’t jump into the line of fire for Harry, but he would avoid unnecessary risks. Harry needed him alive. That was a humbling thought. 

He realised that he was absently thumbing through the pages of the journal, pages that were now filled with his father’s familiar, neat, precise handwriting. Sirius closed the journal, put it on the nightstand and lay down, his wand next to his hand. There was a spell on it that would prevent him from accidentally rolling on to it. He stared up at the dark ceiling and wondered if he could have the enchantment on the Great Hall replicated in his bedroom. It would be nice to sleep beneath a starry sky. It would help him feel less claustrophobic. He didn’t know if it was Azkaban or being confined to Grimmauld place, but he had a few moments when a feeling of panic overtook him every time he lay down to sleep and extinguished the lights, a feeling of being closed in, and he had to force himself to breathe in order to calm himself down. Fortunately, it lasted for only a few moments. 

Sirius closed his eyes, focussing on his own breathing. Falling asleep was never easy for him these days. It was a battle between his body and his brain. Sometimes even while asleep, his brain would torment him through nightmares. Hence the dreamless sleep. But Sirius never took it unless he felt it was absolutely necessary. Potion dependency was the last thing he wanted to fall victim to. 

His thoughts drifted to Draco, and about what he must have been planning. Sirius nearly groaned as he thought of the day ahead when he would probably need to babysit Draco every second of the day. Was there an easier way to do it? After all, the time spent keeping an eye on Draco was also time that he could be spending on training Harry and his friends. If not for Draco’s mission to kill Dumbledore, he would have said to hell with it all. 

Soon, his breath evened out and he slept.


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

It was the wards that woke Sirius and his hand had closed on his wand even before he had got up from the bed. He stood there, looking at the door, before transfiguring his night dress into a proper robe and going to the door. Draco was outside, looking as precise as a pin and as arrogant as ever.

“It is late,” he said impatiently. “And I’m hungry, but your wards won’t let me leave.”

“Wait for ten minutes,” Sirius said, waving his wand and an armchair formed near Draco, and bumped him on the leg so he was forced to sit down. Sirius went back to his room, locking the door and started getting ready. He had never brushed or washed faster. The rumbling of his stomach added to his speed. He was hungry. He was still getting used to having proper meals instead of living off rats and begging for scraps in his dog form. 

Narcissa arrived just as they were finishing breakfast. The real Narcissa this time. Sirius checked the map just to be certain. She gave Sirius a tight lipped smile, glared at Dumbledore and gave Snape a smile that was marginally better than the one she gave him. Again, they went through the whole spiel of how Sirius was now Draco’s legal guardian. Unlike Bellatrix, Narcissa didn’t protest or argue. 

“I want to have a private word with you,” she told Sirius. 

He had no idea what she wanted, but he was willing to find out. This was the opportunity they were looking for. But a fresh problem assailed his mind as he led her into his office. How was he to tell Narcissa that he knew of the plan to have Draco kill Dumbledore without blowing Snape’s cover or revealing his own newfound powers? Revealing his powers could mean that he would be even more of a target than before, but if Narcissa realised Snape’s true allegiance and reported to Voldemort, Snape would be dead, or useless. He might dislike Snape, but he had to admit that he was useful as a spy. Besides, the Sirius who wouldn’t have thought twice about sending Snape to his death was gone now, and he could no longer betray Snape than he could Dumbledore. 

He pulled out a chair for her, and sat down behind his desk.

“You look well,” he said, neutrally.

“I wish I could say the same,” she said. “You look better than in your wanted posters, but a far cry from the man I remember.”

Sirius shrugged. “Twelve years in Azkaban will do that to you. But I don’t think you wanted to see me so you can ask after my health. What is it that you want, Narcissa?”

“To beg you not to do this!” Narcissa looked agitated. “Please! What you’re doing to Draco… you don’t know what it means!”

“Aren’t you exaggerating a bit here?” Sirius asked. “A year of detentions and staying in my quarters won’t kill him. It might even do some good.”

“You don’t understand!” She moaned. “Please, Sirius! You’re my cousin! Don’t do this!”

“Let’s leave our relation out of this,” Sirius said. “You haven’t acknowledged me as family since my mother blasted me off the tapestry, so let’s not have any family dramatics. The way I see it, we’ve given worse detentions to students here, so there’s no call for the way you’re reacting.”

He had to push her while she was emotional, push her and she might tell them, and if she did, then they were her only chance of staying alive. He didn’t think Voldemort would be very forgiving of a lapse like that.

“You don’t understand!” She said again, sighing and dropping her head in defeat, but not before he had seen the tears glistening in her eyes. 

“That’s the second time you’ve said it,” he said, his voice gentler than he himself expected. He rose and sat down on the chair next to hers, and put a hand over her tightly clasped ones. “Why don’t you explain it to me, Narcissa?”

“I… I can’t!” She whispered, her tears falling, splashing on the back of his hand. “He’ll kill us! He’ll kill all of us!”

Sirius sighed. “I see,” he said. “So what’s happening? Now Voldemort has decreed that the children of his Death Eaters shouldn’t be in detention?”

“I can’t tell you, Sirius!” she cried out, her voice agonised. “He’ll kill us!”

“Of course he’ll kill you!” Sirius rose and started pacing, as sudden fury took hold of him. “Didn’t any of you learn anything from Regulus’ death? This is a one way trip, Narcissa and it ends only one way! Either Voldemort kills you or you kill for him! Did you think this was a joke? Did you?”

His voice had risen without his noticing, and she was staring at him, her eyes swimming in tears, her face red and her mouth an O of surprise. 

“Help Draco,” she whispered. “For Regulus’ sake!”

Sirius shook his head. “You don’t get to speak his name, to hold it over me!”

Her shoulders slumped and she started sobbing. Sirius sighed as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I can’t help Draco when he doesn’t want to be helped, Cissy.” The old nickname slipped from his mouth so easily and if he strained his memory, he could recall this cousin of his as a pretty girl, who used to boss him and Regulus around as children. Bellatrix was much older, and Andromeda too in those days, but the four year gap between him and Narcissa had not seemed that big till she started Hogwarts. 

“I’m sorry,” he said now. “I want to help Draco, but I wasn’t the one who chose to follow a murderous psychopath, and I intend to stop him,”

“There’s no escape for us,” Narcissa whispered. “You bargain with me, holding my son hostage. Tell me how you’re different from the Dark Lord!”

“Because I’m not asking you to join my side or even forcing you! I’m only asking you to leave his!”

“And then what? Go into hiding? Be fugitives?”

“Better than being dead,” Sirius said drily. “Besides, you can leave the country, all three of you. Voldemort may be powerful, and he may pursue you, but there are precautions you can take, protections that can be put in place.”

“My husband is in prison, in case you haven’t noticed!” she snapped. “And you may convince yourself that you’re giving me a choice, but Sirius, you’re not! You won’t reduce Draco’s punishment unless we cut ties with the Dark Lord even when you know what’s the fate of those who leave him, who betray him, and I’ve already told you that Draco’s life is in danger if you don’t lessen his punishment! Truly, you’re worse than him because he at least doesn’t pretend to be good!”

“This is a war, Narcissa,” he said. “And we’re fighting it on opposite sides. What did you expect?”

“For you to act as the head of the Black family for once and not Dumbledore’s lapdog!” She flared up. “But I should have known…” 

“I’ve not been a Black in anything but name since the day I started Hogwarts,” he said quietly, sitting down behind his desk again. “You know that.”

“But you’re a Black, and the head of the family! You should be protecting us before strangers!”

“If you mean Harry-” Sirius started stiffly when Narcissa snorted. 

“I do mean him, and Lupin and the Weasleys and that Granger girl, and everyone whose lives you put before ours!”

Sirius laughed. He couldn’t help it. “It’s funny you should bring up family loyalty when it is your sister, my cousin, who blasted me into the veil! Or are things like that applicable only to me?”

“And is that who you want to emulate?” She asked. “Bella? I thought better of you, Sirius, but obviously I was mistaken!” She rose, wiping her eyes. “Is there a bathroom nearby where I can wash my face and make myself presentable again?”

He nodded. “I’ll show you,” he said, feeling inexplicably guilty.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

Sirius sank back into his chair in his office once Narcissa had gone. Draco was being supervised by Professor Flitwick for the rest of the day. Despite all his talk of war, he wished he could have helped Narcissa and Draco. It wasn’t that they wanted her to renounce her allegiance, it was just that they couldn’t be certain if they could trust Narcissa. If they tried to help her, and she turned around and ran to Voldemort with whatever information she had gleaned from them, it would put a lot of lives at risk. But he still could not feel easy. Narcissa’s fear had been real, and a part of him had wanted to help her, not because she was family, but because she needed help.

A snort escaped his lips. He was never that much of a do-gooder. What in Merlin’s name happened to him? He doubted it was just the effect of coming back from the dead. There had to be something else going on, the new powers he had, and the new found sense of responsibility… somehow whatever happened behind the veil had reversed the effects of Azkaban to an extent. It wasn’t that he had recovered from it- it was just that he was maturing emotionally, or had, and was developing empathy for others. He was growing up finally, learning to put prejudices behind, to accept things and even the thought made him chuckle. Accepting things had never been his strong suit.

His hands crept to his pocket, to the journal he had gotten used to carrying around. He knew he had to read it. For some reason, both Narcissa and Bellatrix seemed to think it a big deal. It wasn’t just the journal, but the fact that he was head of the family now. Sirius couldn’t remember his father ever doing anything for the rest of the family except be a git. But then, he had never known his father well. The rift that had started growing between them the day he had been sorted into Gryffindor had only deepened with time, and finally it had become a chasm that neither of them could bridge. Perhaps his father did do things for the rest of the family, or at least for those in the family he considered worthy of the Black name. 

The thought stopped as he placed the journal on the table in front of him. Did he really want to know how Orion Black’s prejudices and snobbery would still not let him disinherit his first-born? Sirius didn’t want to speculate as to his father’s reasons. His mother had all but said that it was not an oversight, but a deliberate decision. Was it because he had discovered Regulus was dead? He decided that even a blood traitor Black was better than someone whose name wasn’t Black, though their thoughts aligned closer to his?

Sirius knew why he was hesitant. He was afraid, afraid to open it and see that the reason for his father’s action was love. He could not remember his father ever saying a loving or even a kind word to him since he started Hogwarts. It had taken him years, but he had developed a thick skin towards his parents’ words, had learned not to care for them, had grown into a comfortable routine of mutual contempt, and he was terrified that he might discover something within the pages of his father’s journal which could ruin that. It might not change anything, but he knew that such a discovery would make it impossible to keep loathing his father. 

“Sirius?” A hesitant knock was on the door. “Are you in there?”

Harry. Of course. It had almost been two days since he had seen Harry. He hadn’t told Harry he was taking Remus to Grimmauld Place and he hadn’t gone to see Harry today either. 

“Yes,” he said, rising, but before he could reach the door, Harry opened it and stepped inside. He was alone.

“Am I intruding?” Harry asked. “Were you busy?”

Sirius shook his head as he sat down again. “No, just thinking. Where’s Ron and Hermione?”

“Hermione is doing homework. Ron is helping her.” There was a smirk on Harry’s face and Sirius laughed.

“I see. So, you decided not to be a third wheel.”

“It’s not that bad,” Harry said, sitting down opposite Sirius. “But I didn’t want to wait around for it to be.”

“It may not be,” Sirius said. 

“I went to the hospital wing yesterday to see how professor Lupin’s doing,” Harry said. “I visited him before, though Madam Pomfrey would only let me stay long enough to ask him how he was, and yesterday she said he had been discharged and that you had gone with him.”

“I’m sorry,” Sirius apologised. “I should have told you. I was just…” he shook his head. “Remus is in Grimmauld Place. He’ll be staying there for a while. We need someone there full time, and Remus is still recuperating, so it works out for everyone.”

Harry nodded, relief evident on his face. “Good, I was worried if he’d been sent back to the werewolves.”

“Not if I’ve anything to say about it,” Sirius said.

“How’s the babysitting duty?” Harry asked. “Draco?” 

Sirius shrugged. “A pain in the neck if you ask me, but it’s not like we have an option, considering what he pulled.”

“At least he won’t have time to do whatever Death-Eater thing Voldemort asked him to with all of you breathing down his neck.” Harry paused. “We heard a rumour that Bellatrix had been captured within Hogwarts, but escaped from the aurors who were taking her back to Azkaban.”

Sirius nodded. “It is true,” he said. “She came here impersonating Narcissa. We captured her, Prof. McGonagall, Dumbledore and I.”

“But she escaped,” Harry said. “How? Didn’t you guys take her wand?”

Sirius sighed. “She didn’t escape. She was rescued. Dumbledore had Snape inform Voldemort of her capture.”

“Professor Dumbledore… but why? We had her! Why did he do that?”

“Because Snape and Draco were both present when she was caught, and it would have blown Snape’s cover and put his life in jeopardy if he had neglected to mention it to Voldemort.”

“What about the lives that had been put in jeopardy because of her freedom? What about the risk to the aurors who were taking her? What if the Death Eaters had killed them? Is Snape’s life more important than all that?”

Sirius thought that young as he was, Harry had put his finger on something that they had all conveniently chosen to sweep under the carpet. There was no danger to the aurors, both of whom were part of the order and were told to apparate away as soon as the Death Eaters appeared, and they had done exactly that. But there simply was not saying how many lives they might have put at risk by allowing Bellatrix to walk free.

“I’ve no excuses or justifications,” Sirius said. “Snape is a useful resource for us, and in this war, we need all the help we can get. Perhaps we could have kept him safe from Voldemort, but his usefulness would have been at an end. He would not even have been able to teach here.”

“Like that’s such a tragedy!” Harry muttered.

“No, but we might have had to confine him in Grimmauld Place, and there would have been no place for Remus, and he might have been asked to go back to the werewolves to spy on them. After all, we cannot lose all our spies.” 

“You think Dumbledore would do something like that?” Harry asked, his face troubled.

Sirius put his hand on Harry’s. “I think that Dumbledore would do whatever it takes to stop Voldemort. He… he doesn’t count costs, not in this war, and he’s right not to. You see if we don’t hold Voldemort at bay, if we let him grow too powerful, you’ll probably have to meet him while still a child, because it is not in you to stay back while others are fighting a war you feel should be yours to fight. I’m not discounting all that you’ve learned and achieved and I know you’ve done better than anyone when it comes to facing Voldemort and surviving, but Harry, I and Prof Dumbledore would both prefer if you were at the least an adult when you fight him.”

“But you won’t stop me if I try,” Harry said.

Sirius shook his head. “I won’t, but I’ll still try and shield you for as much as I can for as long as I can.” He paused. “Which reminds me that we should catch up on our training. Get Ron and Hermione. Tell her she can finish her homework later.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story idea I've had for sometime. It is rated gen for now, but may change later


End file.
